Still Taming Life
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: Now that they have moved to Vegas will life be smooth sailing for John, Phil and their family or will they have to master the art of Taming Life once again? SLASH M/M MPREG
1. Vegas

**STILL TAMING LIFE**

**Now that they have moved to Vegas will life be smooth sailing for John, Phil and their family or will they have to master the art of Taming Life once again?**

**3 MONTHS LATER**

John moved in bed and straddled his husband's lap and kissed him deeply, Phil's eyes opened and he responded to the kiss. They broke the kiss and looked at one another. "You're in a good mood." Phil said, John smiled and nodded. "Everyone arrives today, I am so happy." John said, Phil smiled. He and John had been in Vegas for two months now and today, Hunter, Shawn, Skyler, Chris and a pregnant Adam were arriving. John had been missing them a lot but he loved being in Vegas and close to his husband. Eden was now 3 months old and getting cuter by the day. "I am glad you're happy baby." Phil said, John smiled and kissed Phil quickly before climbing off of his lap and getting off the bed and skipping into the bathroom.

John showered and got dressed for the day. He dressed in his Rock & Republic Sabotage Bootcut Jeans, his White Rock & Republic Mega-Wing Tee and his adidas NEO Classic Athletic Shoes.

Once he was dressed, he headed down the hall to Eden's room. He walked in and went over to her crib and smiled at her, she was still sleeping, sucking on her pacifier, looking so cute.

John went over to her drawers and he picked out her clothes for the day. Once he was done, Eden was awake and crying. John picked her up and rocked her in his arms and talked to her. He laid her down on the change table and changed her dirty diaper and got her dressed for the day. He dressed her in her Pink and White Smocked Gauze Sundress and Shorts Set and her Pink Sandals.

Once she was dressed John went down to the kitchen, Phil was down there having his protein shake for the morning.

"There's my girl." Phil said seeing Eden. He took her from John while John got her bottle ready, he smiled at her and talked to her and she just looked up at him with her big blue/green eyes. A prefect mix of John and Phil. Once the bottle was done Phil handed her back to John.

"So you're sure you're happy with this new place?" Phil asked, they had been renting a small house but Phil had talked to some of the agents at the UFC and they helped him and John out, with buying the new house.

It was a lovely home. It was a Southern Highlands 6 Bedroom Custom Estate Home on golf course 15th Fairway.

It was a new home and had never been lived in, it was a Great Entertainment Home with Elevator and top of the line amenities.

It also had a dramatic Entry Foyer with high ceilings and travertine flooring also large wet bar area open to living areas. Home Theatre, Wine Room, Mini Master Down & Main Master upstairs with sitting room With 2 way fireplace, balcony & His & Her bath areas with large spacious closets.

Gourmand's kitchen features a butler's room with extra refrigerator & amenities plus large walk in pantry. Upstairs had an Office and Game Room which featured a balcony plus wet bar & half bath.

"I love it Phil, I promise you. I still can't believe they helped out with this." John said. "Yeah I know, but they said when I make it big time I will pay them back with interest, so I am happy." Phil said, John smiled at him.

"Dad will love this place." John said, Phil smiled, he kissed John and Eden. "I have to get going, I have training, but I will come and see you at your dad's new place OK?" Phil asked John nodded and smiled. Phil left and John finished feeding and burping Eden.

Once he was done he put her in her swing and John made himself something to eat and he ate. Once he was done he cleaned up and packed up Eden's diaper bag so he could go and meet his family at Shawn and Hunter's new house.

Once he was set he picked up Eden and took her out to his Red 2013 Land Rover Sport. He strapped her into her seat and then got in and headed off.

He drove the twenty minutes to Shawn and Hunter's house and he got there and parked, he smiled seeing Hunter's Black Bentley in the drive along with Shawn's silver Chrysler. He parked and he got out and got Eden out, he held her in his arms as he headed inside.

"Dad!" John called out, Shawn and Hunter looked around the corner and smiled seeing John and Eden, Shawn rushed over to them and hugged them. He then too Eden from John and held her.

"She's gotten so big." He said, John smiled. "Yeah dad. She has," John said, Shawn smiled, John took Skyler from Hunter and held his sister. "This place is nice." John said, Hunter and Shawn smiled.

Their house had 3 swimming pools (one lagoon pool, one kids beach pool and one indoor lap pool) floodlit tennis court, rock climbing wall, Indoor basketball or racket ball court, Outdoor skate park, Full size gymnasium, In ground trampoline ? 2 lane bowling alley with digital scoring, Aquarium, 2 story movie theatre, Huge balcony, Huge kitchen with top of the line appliances and granite, 2500sf RV garage, 4 car attached garage, Office, 5 bedrooms (including one downstairs), Outdoor oasis with covered luau, sunken "in pool" bar, gas powered torches and fire pit, waterfalls, slides and water features, Upstairs game room with secondary movie screen, Huge master suite with separate dry sauna, steam shower and double closets. It was stunning.

"Glad you like it." Shawn said. "Where are Adam and Chris?" John asked.

"They will be here soon, they are going to be staying with us a while before they find their own place, we have plenty of room." Hunter said, John nodded. "So how have things been?" Hunter asked, John smiled.

"Everything is good, we're happy right now. Phil is doing really well with his training, everything is good." John said, "Well I am glad everything is going well. We're happy to be here with you." Shawn said, gazing down at Eden. He had missed her so much.

"I can't get enough of her. She's amazing." Shawn said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I just sit down for hours and look at her." John said, he loved being a daddy.

"We're here!" they heard, they turned and saw Adam and Chris walking into the house. Adam rushed over to John and hugged him and he went to Shawn and he took Eden from him and held her.

"She's so big now, I can't wait for our baby to be born." Adam said, John smiled. "Where's Phil?" Adam asked. "Training, he said he would stop by afterwards." John said, "Cool." Adam said. "Lets get this place set up. I hate living in clutter." Shawn said, John and everyone smiled. John took Eden from Adam and he put her down In her car seat and he started helping them unpack their things.

He was feeling much happier now that his family was around him, he missed them so much, he would talk to them all the time but it wasn't the same. John looked at his daughter and smiled, he was glad she would be able to grow up around family. She would have the best life ever, he knew it.

**NIGHTS LATER**

Tonight the family was getting together to have some dinner and to welcome Hunter, Shawn, Adam and Chris into Vegas. Tonight John wanted to show his parent's that he and Phil were doing really well with living in Vegas. Phil was on the cusp of debuting for the UFC.

John was happily being at home with Eden and being a father, he liked to be a homemaker, he didn't think he would but he really enjoyed it. John was in the bathroom bathing Eden when Phil came into the house.

"John get down here!" he shouted, the shout startled Eden and she started crying. John shook his head. "Daddy is a complete idiot." John said. He picked Eden up and wrapped her in a towel and held her close to his chest as he headed downstairs.

"What Phil? Did you have to scream and shout, your daughter got scared." John said. "Whoops" Phil said sheepishly. "Sorry." He said, he kissed John and Eden. "But I have AMAZING news baby." He said, John looked at him. "What is it?" John asked.

"In two weeks time I am going to be debuting, I am going to have my first fight." Phil said, John's mouth opened in shock and he put Eden down in her swing and jumped on Phil hugging him tight and kissing him all over.

"That's awesome baby, I am so proud of you." John said, Phil smiled. "I can't believe it, I am going to be a UFC fighter, its so unreal. I feel like I am in a dream." Phil said. "You're not. You're an amazing man." John said, Phil smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you. So much." Phil said, John smiled and hugged him. He was so happy for Phil and so proud of him. He deserved this.

He had worked so hard for this. He really had. "We have to go out and celebrate" Phil said. "We're already going out tonight Phil, remember dinner with Adam, Chris, dad and Hunter?" John asked.

"Oh right. Shit, I forgot. That's cool." He said, John smiled at him.

"Are you sure? I mean I can call them and cancel and we can go out on our own baby." John said. "No this is fine, I am gonna go Skype my mom and dad and tell them the news." Phil said, John smiled and kissed him again.

Once Phil was gone John picked up Eden and took her up to her room and laid her down on the change table. He grabbed her clothes for the night and got her dressed.

He dressed her in her Light Pink and White Disney Mickey Mouse & Friends Minnie Mouse Top & Leggings Set, her Baby Pink Cardigan and her Disney Mickey Mouse and Friends Minnie Mouse Plaid Sneaker Shoes.

Once she was dressed John packed the diaper bag and went back downstairs, he laid Eden down in her swing and turned it on as he fixed up some bottles for her. Once they were done he put them in the diaper bag. Phil came back downstairs and kissed John and sat down in front of Eden.

"Can you watch her while I go get dressed?" John asked. "Sure babe." Phil said, John smiled and went up to his room.

He picked out his clothes for the night and got dressed. He dressed in his Helix Relaxed Bootcut Jeans, his Black Helix Burnout Henley, his Grey and Black Helix Faux-Leather Hooded Jacket and his black and white Nike Sweet Classic Leather Skate Shoes.

Once he was dressed he headed downstairs, Phil licked his lips when he saw John he looked so hot tonight. "I'll go get ready." Phil said.

Phil went up and got dressed then came back down. He looked amazing as well.

He was dressed in his Rock and Republic Verve Relaxed Straight-Fit Jeans, his Rock and Republic Steampunk Skull V-Neck Tee, his Rock and Republic Military Jacket and his Rock and Republic High-Top Sneakers.

John got up and went over to him and kissed him hard and deep. "Whoa, what was that for?" Phil asked.

"No reason, I just needed to kiss you, you look so hot and I love you and I am horny." John said, Phil laughed. "Do we have time for a little quickie?" Phil asked.

"Yeah I think so." John said, Phil smiled and pulled John into the kitchen so they could still keep an eye on Eden.

He lifted John up onto the counter and he kissed him John wrapped his legs around Phil's waist as they made out.

Phil reached down and he undid John's jeans and pulled them off of him.

John leaned back on the counter with his legs spread. Phil licked his lips and went in he stroked John's cock a few times before starting to rim his husband.

They hadn't had sex in a while. So Phil knew John needed to be prepped. John moaned and bit his lip as Phil's talented mouth started rimming him, stretching him open for his cock.

"Oh fuck baby." John moaned, Phil looked up at him and flicked him a saucy wink.

"I need you in me Phil." John told him, he was gonna explode. Phil smiled and pulled John off of the counter, he turned him around and he kissed the back of his neck.

He slowly lined himself up with John's entrance and pushed his way inside. John let out a guttural growl as Phil penetrated him.

"Fuck you're so tight John Boy." Phil said. "Oh Phil, baby you feel so good inside of me." John said, Phil smiled and bit down onto John's neck.

"Fuck me Phil, make me cum." John said, Phil bit his lip and thrusted into John hard and fast. John grabbed hold of the counter bracing himself as Phil pounded in and out of him.

"Fuck Johnny, you're gonna make me cum." Phil said. "Cum then baby fill me up." John told him, Phil did as John said and he filled John up with his cum, he stayed inside of John as he reached around and stroked him.

"Oh fuck!" John shouted as he came hard all over the kitchen counter and Phil's hand. Phil held onto John for a bit longer before he pulled out.

John turned around and he grabbed a cloth and wet it and wiped the cum out of his ass before getting dressed. He pulled Phil in for a kiss and smiled.

He knew tonight was going to be great. It was off to an awesome start.

John, Phil and Eden got their things together and headed out the door, John strapped Eden into her car seat and got in and Phil drove them to the restaurant.

John took Phil's hand in his own. "I really am proud of you, you know. This is your dream and you made it happen baby." John said, Phil smiled. "Yeah I know. Sometimes I can't believe it." Phil said.

"I know at one stage this was your dream as well, are you doing OK with this?" Phil asked. "Yeah I am. I am happy doing what I am doing, I like doing the classes online and I love being a stay at home dad to Eden. I love being home with her." John said, Phil smiled. "Good, I am glad you're happy." He said, John smiled.

"I am, I love it here, I have a great house, great husband, great daughter, I am in school which is awesome and I have met some friends, and now my family is here. I love it." John said. Phil smiled at him. They pulled up at the restaurant and got out. John grabbed Eden's capsule and they headed inside.

They smiled when they saw Hunter, Shawn, Skyler, Chris and Adam. They went over to them and joined them. They sat down and grabbed their menus and looked at what they wanted to order. Once they figured out their orders they ordered their meals.

Hunter got the NY Steak And Veggies and a Beer. Which was a 7-ounce New York strip loin steak, aged a minimum of 28 days to the peak of tenderness and flavour, charbroiled the way you like it. Served with seasonal vegetables and garden greens with low-fat raspberry vinaigrette.

Shawn got the Lemon Baked Salmon Filet and a Sparkling Water which was A tender salmon filet baked with fresh lemon juice. Served with wok-steamed seasonal vegetables and garden greens with low-fat raspberry vinaigrette.

Chris got the Massive Meatball Spaghetti and a Beer which was A perfectly baked meatball served over spaghetti with Bolognese meat sauce and sprinkled with shredded cheddar cheese.

Adam got the Tuscan Lunguini and a Water whichwa a Whole wheat linguini tossed with pomodoro tomato sauce, roasted red peppers, sun-dried tomatoes and fresh spinach.

Phil got the Pepperoni And Bacon Pizzaburger and a Pepsi Which was 100% Canadian beef. Our half-pound prime rib beef burger wrapped in a pepperoni pizza. Stuffed with bacon, pizza mozzarella and signature pizza sauce, topped with even more pepperoni and pizza mozzarella, then baked to perfection. Garnished with lettuce, tomato and pickle.

John got the Baked Taco Beef Penne and a Coke which was Penne in a zesty combination of taco beef, caramelized onions and signature Bolognese meat sauce, all baked with cheddar and pizza mozzarella, then topped with dollops of sour cream and salsa and finished with chopped green onions.

Once their meals arrived they started eating. "So are you enjoying being here?" John asked. "Yeah we are. Skyler is liking it. Hunter has a great job and I am happy." Shawn answered, John smiled.

"Well I think we'll be happy here too, I have a good job at the hotel. it's a grat managing position." He said. "You know, speaking of the hotel. Some of the friends I made here work there as security." John said. "Really? Who?" Chris asked. "Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns." John said.

Chris smiled. "Yeah they are awesome guys and they are really good at their jobs. I can't believe they are your friends." Chris said. "Yeah, we hang out a lot. I am more friends with Seth, he's a sweetie. He and Dean are together." John said. "Oh right." Chris said.

Phil cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "I have some big news to share with you, John already knows and I am just so excited I can't keep it in." Phil said. "What's going on?" Adam asked.

"Today at training, I was called into the big bosses office, they're giving me my first match, I am debuting in the UFC in two weeks, here in vegas at the Venetian hotel. That's where the fight is going down." Phil said. "Oh my god, that's amazing Phil. I am so happy for you." Shawn said. "Yeah this is your dream come true." Hunter added.

"I can't wait to see you fight." Chris said. "This is so exciting. Congratulations." Adam said, Phil smiled he was so glad that John's family was happy for him. "Have you told your parent's?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah they are going to fly in for the flight and to see John and Eden. They hate having to see her over Skype. They miss not being able to hold her and everything." Phil said. Shawn nodded.

"I would feel the same way, so are we all invited to the fight?" Shawn asked. "Of course you all are. We just have to find someone to watch the kids." Phil said. "I'll do it, I don't think going into a raucous crowd would be good for me or the baby so I will watch Skyler and Eden." Adam said.

"Are you sure Addy?" John asked. "Definitely." He said, John smiled. He was glad he had a brother like Adam. "So how is school going for you John?" Hunter asked.

"Its good I am enjoying doing it online so I can spend some time with Eden during the day its great to be able to be at home with her day in and day out. I don't want to miss out on anything. I mean I miss getting out but I have a daddy and me class and I meet some cool people there, that's where I met Seth and Dean. They were there with Dean's niece." John said, Hunter smiled and nodded.

"How's Randy doing?" Phil asked. "He's doing OK. Dolph and he moved in together before we moved, they both have jobs and are in school. I think they will be fine. We did ask if he wanted to move here but he said that he wanted to be closer to Wade and his son." Hunter said, Phil nodded.

"Yeah it's the right thing to do. He should be there with them." Phil said, Hunter smiled. "Yeah he should be." Hunter said.

They all finished dinner and had some desert and chatted for a while before both Skyler and Eden became whiny. "We should get her home and into bed." Shawn said, "Same with Eden." John said. Phil paid the bill, he wanted to show Hunter and Shawn that he was looking after John and Eden.

That they weren't going without. He paid off the bill and they said their goodbye's and headed home. Once home John changed, fed and burped Eden and put her into he crib to sleep.

Once she was asleep, he and Phil went to the bedroom and got ready for bed, they got into some pyjamas and laid in bed together holding one another. "I love you Johnny." Phil said, John smiled.

"I love you to Philly." John said, they kissed once more before going to sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	2. Phil's First Fight

**STILL TAMING LIFE**

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Tonight was the night of Phil's first fight for the UFC. He was so excited and John was too, he was nervous for his husband but he knew Phil could do it. John got out of the shower and got ready for the night.

He was dressed in his Affliction Ace Flooded Fleur Ill Empire Jeans, his Affliction Old Country Reversible Thermal, his Affliction Riverbend Jacket and his adidas Originals Gazelle II Sneakers. Once he was dressed he picked up Eden from her bassinet and he took her into the nursery, he grabbed her pyjamas for the night and got her dressed.

He dressed her in her Juicy Couture Ivory Babygrow and took her downstairs. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of milk and put it on the stove to heat up for a minute or so. He was checking the bottle when the doorbell rang. "Come in!" he called out.

He grabbed the bottle and burp cloth and went into the lounge he smiled when he saw Adam and Skyler there. "Hey Addy." John said. "Hey." Adam said, John walked over to him and handed Eden over.

"OK this is her bottle, she needs to be fed now, then burped, then put down to bed. She shouldn't wake up for you." John said, Adam nodded. "If you need me call me and I will come back." John said. "John, its fine. I promise. I have Skyler and Eden. I will be fine." Adam said.

"Go have fun and watch your hubby." Adam said, John smiled and nodded he kissed Skyler and Eden goodbye and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and left for the hotel for Phil's fight. He got there and parked, he grabbed his VIP badge and headed inside. He went to the fight area and flashed his badge and they let him backstage.

John looked around and saw Phil standing with his coach Chael Sonnen. He walked over to him and smiled. Phil smiled at him and kissed him.

"Coach, this is my husband John," he said introducing them. John smiled and shook Chael's hand. Chael smiled. "I'll give you ten minutes." He said, leaving them alone. John hugged Phil and kissed him.

"How are you feeling?" John asked. "Nervous, pumped up, like I am about to throw up." Phil said, John laughed. "You'll be fine. I promise you baby." John said, Phil smiled at him. "Do I look OK?" Phil asked, John nodded.

"Of course." John said. Phil was dressed in his Hayabusa Flex White Fight Shorts, his Metal Mulisha Invade Jersey, his Metal Mulisha Unavailable Hoodie and his Triumph United Storm Trooper Open Palm MMA Gloves.

"You look perfect. I better go get my seat. I love you and you're gonna kick ass." John said, Phil smiled and kissed him hard and John left, he found his spot with Hunter, Shawn, Steve and Lillian.

He sat down and held onto Shawn's hand he was so nervous he couldn't wait to see his husband fight and kick ass.

He was so proud of Phil. Phil had worked so hard for this and John was so excited for him, this was something that Phil had wanted for a very long time. John had once wished this could be him, but he came to realise his real dream was being married and having Eden. He loved his life. He really did.

About ten minutes later, Phil's opponent Jeff, Colt's boyfriend made his entrance and then Phil came out to Cult Of Personality. He looked amazing. John just smiled at him. He was in awe of his husband right now.

**ROUND 1**

Phil drops Jeff with a straight right. Jeff gets to his feet and pushes Phil against the fencing. Phil has control of Jeff's head in a headlock. Jeff, bleeding from above his left eye, gets out of the headlock and is easily taken down with a single-leg.

Jeff gives up his back and is blasted with a right hand. Phil controls him from the back with a leg in and wrist control. Jeff rolls but Phil stuffs it and takes the same position. Phil crushes Jeff with a knee to the body.

Phil is taking his time and controlling his more experienced opponent. Jeff keeps working but he can't shake Phil off his back.

Phil punches the body with both hands. More knees to the body land as time expires.

**ROUND 2**

Phil kicks at Jeff's front leg and muscles him to the canvas.

Phil goes to the same back position as round one, until Jeff flops over and ends up in the bottom in side-control.

Phil is mopping the floor with Jeff with total control. Phil punches the head twice with his right hand and briefly takes the mount.

Jeff gives up his back and Phil ties up wrist control with one leg in from behind.

Knees to the body from Phil find their target. Jeff gets to his feet and Phil follows.

Jeff pushes Phil against the fencing and lands a right to the body.

Phil answers with a knee to the body that shakes Jeff's frame. Jeff returns knees to the mid-section and is taken back down before the horn sounds.

**ROUND 3**

Phil snaps a kick to Jeff's body. Phil pushes Jeff to the fence and works on the midsection with knees. An easy takedown from Phil follows. Through 11 minutes of action, this fight is hardly a contest.

Phil mounts and patiently strikes. Jeff gives up his back. More knees hit the body.

Jeff, now with his left eye swollen shut, stands and is effortlessly ripped back to the canvas with a textbook single-leg.

Jeff rolls for a knee bar that is defended perfectly. Phil hits the head with both hands and takes the mount with 10 seconds remaining. John smiled and applauded Phil was awesome.

**AN HOUR LATER**

John smiled as he saw Phil he ran over to him and hugged him tight. "I am so proud of you." John said.

"Thankyou baby, it was awesome and I made a quick 8 grand." Phil said, John smiled and kissed him, the money didn't matter to him, Phil's happiness did.

Phil had reached his dream of being a UFC fighter. He was just simply amazing.

**DAYS LATER**

"So what are you doing today baby?" Phil asked as he and John had a shower together. "I am going to go grab some breakfast with Seth and Dean. Then I am going to the daddy and me class with dad and Skyler." John said.

Phil nodded and smiled. "Cool. Sounds like fun." He said. "What about you baby?" John asked.

"Well I am going to spend the day with mom and dad. Show them the training centre, hit the sights, go and have some lunch and all that." Phil said, John smiled and looked at his husband.

"You miss them a lot don't you?" John asked, Phil nodded and smiled. "Yeah a lot. I do. I wish they could live here but I know they have a life back in Denver." He said, John smiled and kissed him.

They finished off their shower and got out and got ready for the day. Phil dressed in his training clothes and John dressed in his Levi's 501 Original Fit Jeans, his New England Patriots Navy Read and React Two-Fer T-Shirt, his Faux Leather Jacket and his adidas Sneakers.

Once he was dressed he went into Eden's nursery and picked out her clothes. Lillian came up with Eden and handed her off to John so he could get her ready for the day. John laid her on the change table and got her dressed.

He dressed her in her Pink New England Patriots Creeper, her Pink Floral Solid Cardigan & Pants Set and her Pink Bobby Socks. Once she was dressed John picked her up and grabbed the diaper bag and headed downstairs.

He handed Eden off to Phil for some bonding while he packed the diaper bag with milk, water and juice. Once that was done he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and went and took Eden from Phil and kissed him goodbye.

"I'll see you later guys." He said to his in laws, they smiled and waved as John left. He went out to the car and strapped Eden into her seat, then he got in and headed to the restaurant where he was meeting Seth and Dean for breakfast.

He got to the restaurant and got out. He grabbed the stroller and strapped Eden in and grabbed the diaper bag and headed inside. He smiled when he saw Seth and Dean in a booth.

He walked over to them and sat across from them. He pulled the stroller close to him so he could keep an eye on Eden as she sat there.

"How are you John?" Dean asked. "OK this morning. Glad to be out of the house for a while." John said. "Why? Is Phil pissing you off?" Seth asked, John laughed.

"No, he rarely does, I just needed to get out and about." John said. Seth smiled and nodded. "Lets order" Dean said, John and Seth laughed at him. They picked up their menus and had a look and ordered.

Dean got the Sausage, Egg and Cheese Melt, Seth got the Apple, Cinnamon and Oat Waffles and John got the Fiesta Omelette. They all had coffee with their meals. "You can't drink that." Dean said taking the coffee from Seth. Seth pouted.

"No, you know you can't drink it." Dean said, Seth sighed and ordered and OJ. "What was that all about?" John asked. "Nothing." Seth said.

"Seth, I am not blind, what's going on guys?" he asked. "Nothing much, its just that I'm pregnant, its only early like 6 weeks in, we didn't want to say anything but with the whole coffee thing." Seth said, John smiled.

"That's great guys, I am so happy for you. This is awesome news." John said, Seth and Dean smiled, they knew John would be happy for them.

"If you ever want to have practice and babysit Eden, just ask, Phil and I could use some time alone." John said, Dean and Seth smiled. "Thanks." They both said, John smiled, he was so happy for his new friends.

"So how did the fight go the other night?" Dean asked. "It was great Phil won. He was amazing. I forgot what it was like to see him in the cage fighting. I loved it though." John said.

"How much did he make?" Dean asked. "Dean, don't ask something like that." Seth scolded him. "Its fine, he won a few grand, that's all I'm gonna say." John said, Dean and Seth smiled and nodded.

"I bet its nice having your family here now." Seth said. "Yeah it is, I've missed them a lot and I am glad I can be a bigger part in Skyler's life. She is my sister after all." John said.

"Have you talked to your other dad lately?" Seth asked, John shook his head. "Nope, not really no, I send him emails and pictures of us and Eden but nothing else." John said, Seth nodded.

They finished off their food and chatted some more before leaving, paying the bill together, John took Eden back to the car and strapped her in, he put the stroller back and went to the daddy and me class where he was meeting Shawn. He got there and parked and got out and took Eden inside. He smiled when he saw Shawn and Skyler.

He walked over to them and hugged Shawn and kissed Skyler, the group then gathered in a circle with their kids on their laps and they went around the circle introducing themselves and their children.

"Hi I am Ken, this is Lilly she is 8 months old." He said. "Hi I am AJ, this is Jack and he is 10 months old." He said. "Hi I am Evan this is Gracie and she is 5 months old." He said.

"Hi I am Shawn, this is Skyler and she is 6 months old." Shawn said. "Hi I am John, this is Eden and she is 2 months old." John said, introducing himself and Eden to the group. "So I noticed you two hugging. How do you know one another?" Evan asked. "I am John's dad, Skyler is his sister." Shawn said.

"Oh cool." Evan said. "If you don't mind me asking John, how old are you?" AJ asked. "I am eighteen, I am turning nineteen soon." John said, "Oh cool. So you were a teen parent?" he asked. "Yep." John said.

"Is the father involved?" Ken asked. "Yes, we're married." John said. "Wow, its good to see a teen step up." Ken said, John smiled and nodded.

He loved Phil for the way he had stepped up for him and Eden.

They all started playing with the kids and talking to one another and making new friends, it was really nice to do. John loved this group.

He loved hanging out with other parent's and their kids, he also knew it was great for Eden as well.

He was enjoying his life right now, he really was.

**A MONTH LATER**

"You're at 7 cm. You will be giving birth shortly, it's too late for pain killers or anything so you'll have to go about this naturally" Steph said Adam groaned as another contraction ripped through him.

The nurse came back in with the cloths, towels and the ice and water. "Thanks." Steph said, the nurse smiled and nodded. "Anything else I should do?" she asked, Steph looked at her.

"Just get some blankets, everything should be OK," she said, he went over to the bench with John. "You can do this right?" Chris asked he was so scared for his husband, they were at home and there was no time to make it to the hospital so this was how he was going to give birth.

"I can do this Chris I promise you, you just need to help me keep Adam calm." She said Chris nodded. "OK." He said.

Chris went back over to Adam and took his hand, Adam held on for dear life and breathed heavily. "How far apart are the contractions?" Steph asked.

"About three minutes" the nurse said Steph nodded. "Nearly there, Adam you're doing great. You're doing perfectly." Adam nodded.

"Is the baby OK though?" Adam asked, Chris smiled. "How about we have a look" Steph said. She grabbed the ultrasound machine he gelled up Adam's stomach and had a look at the baby.

Chris smiled. "Looks perfect Adam, he's making his way down the birth canal. Everything is perfect you have nothing to worry about" Steph said Adam smiled.

"Thank-you." he said Steph nodded and smiled. She went over to the supplies, she knew the baby would be making an entrance any moment now and she was both nervous and excited.

"You're doing great." Chris smiled at Adam. Steph walked over to Adam and sat on the stood in front of him. "You ready Adam….It's time to push." Steph said Adam nodded.

"Yeah I wanna meet our baby boy" Adam said looking up at Chris, Chris smiled and held onto Adam's hand while stroking the sweat off of his brow.

"OK, I need you to take a deep breath and push." Steph said. Adam took the breath and pushed. "Hold it for ten seconds." Steph said.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8..8…10" "And breathe you're doing really good Adam that was great." Steph said. "It hurts Chris, so badly." Adam cried to his husband. Chris nodded.

"I know baby but you can do this Adam. I know you can don't you wanna meet our beautiful baby boy?" Chris asked.

"Yes" Chris smiled. "OK Adam, take another deep breath." Steph said, Adam nodded and took in a deep breath.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…8…10" Chris said, Adam fell back against the bed, he was so tired, he wanted the baby out of him. "I can see the head Adam, you're nearly there….You'll meet your baby any minute now." Steph said Adam nodded.

"OK are you ready to push again?" Steph asked. Adam sighed and nodded. Steph smiled. "OK, push Adam push as hard as you can." Steph said. Adam pushed as hard as he could.

"AAAHHH!" he screamed out as he pushed down and pushed as hard as he could, he wanted this to be the last one. "Fuuck!" Adam shouted as he pushed.

Steph smiled as he saw the baby slide out, Steph smiled and cradled the baby in her arms.

He stood up and smiled at Chris and Adam.

"One beautiful baby boy" Steph said laying the baby down on Adam's chest. Adam and Chris smiled as they saw their beautiful daughter.

"Chris? You wanna cut the cord?" Steph asked, Chris smiled and cut the cord where Steph told him too.

He cut it and smiled. Steph took the baby from them and cleaned him up and made sure he was OK.

**HOURS LATER**

John and Phil walked into the hospital room where Adam had been transferred too. John had Eden in his arms smiling.

They walked in and saw Adam, Chris and their baby. They walked over and hugged them all and sat down. "He's amazing guys. what's his name?" John asked. "Brayden Elvis Jericho." Chris said, John smiled.

"Amazing. We are so happy for you both, you deserve this happiness." John said, Adam and Chris smiled, "Thanks, now we know what you guys feel every time you see Eden." Chris said.

"Yeah its amazing isn't it?" Phil asked Chris nodded and smiled.

"It is, I can't believe it, I am a dad and a husband. Its insane." Chris said.

"Yeah but they are so worth it." Phil said looking at their two husband's and their kids.

John, Eden, Adam and Brayden were worth it all.

They really were.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	3. Fights

**STILL TAMING LIFE**

**A MONTH LATER**

"You're such an asshole sometimes Phil. This was meant to be our first day in weeks that we can spend together as a family." John snapped at his husband as he cleaned up from breakfast. "I can't help it John, its my job." Phil said, "We need the money." Phil said. "We don't need the money, you WANT the money." John snapped as he threw a dish into the sink. "That's bullshit, we have bills and everything John, its one signing in LA I will be back by tonight, don't get your boxers in a fucking knot over nothing." Phil snapped back. "You're acting like a fucking woman!" he shouted causing Eden to wake up. "Great, thanks a lot." John snapped, he shoved past Phil and stormed off up to Eden's nursery.

He walked in there and went over to Eden and picked her up. He grabbed her some clothes and laid her down on the change table and got her ready for the day. He dressed her in her Multi coloured Butterfly Scalloped-Trim Bodysuit, her Black Ruffle-Back Jersey Leggings, her White Lightweight Jersey Hoodie, her White Socks and her Black Jumping Jacks Kids Dainty Mary Janes. Once she was dressed John took her downstairs he ignored Phil as he went. Phil rolled his eyes and went after John. "Here take her, you won't see her all day" John snapped. Phil sighed and took Eden from John. John warmed up a bottle and he handed it to Phil. "Feed her." He snapped.

He walked up to the bedroom and had a shower and got ready for the day. He dressed in his Regular-Fit Jeans, his Black Liberty Graphic Tee, his Black Logo-Applique Zip-Front Hoodie and his Converse Jack Purcell LP Sneakers. He headed downstairs and saw Phil talking to Eden. John ignored his husband and went and finished cleaning up from breakfast, he figured that if he couldn't spend the day with Eden and Phil he would go and visit Adam and Brayden.

He finished cleaning up and then he packed the diaper bag. "Where are you going?" Phil asked. "I am gonna take Eden to see Adam." John said, Phil sighed and nodded. "I have to leave in an hour can we talk?" Phil asked.

"Fine." John said, Phil smiled, he put Eden in her swing and turned it on and he turned and looked at John who was standing there not looking happy.

"I know we had planned this whole day together, taking her out and everything, but I can't help it John. If they ask me to do something I am going to do it. Its my job and my dream." Phil said.

"I know that Phil, but I would have thought that spending time with your husband and daughter was important too." John said. "You are, more than anything, but I can't say no to them." Phil said.

"Why not? You don't seem to have that problem with me" John told him, Phil sighed. "We moved here so we could spend more time together, nothing has changed Phil its still the same. I should have just stayed in Denver." John told him.

"You don't mean that." Phil said. "Don't I?" John asked. He went over to Eden and picked her up.

"Say goodbye." John told him, Phil smiled and kissed her. "Love you." He said, he leaned in and kissed John on the cheek. "I love you too" he said, John nodded. "Yeah I know." He said and walked out the door with Eden.

John strapped Eden into the car and he got in and he drove over to Chris and Adam's new place that they had just rented. He got there, parked and headed inside he walked in and heard Brayden screaming, the house was a mess and Adam was running around looking frantic.

He put Eden down into the play yard and he went and picked up Brayden and held him and rocked him, Adam smiled and flopped down onto the couch. Exhausted.

"You OK Addy?" John asked. "No not really. I am so tired, Chris is at work, Brayden won't stop screaming and I just want to have a shower." Adam said. "Go have a shower, I will feed and change Brayden." John said, Adam nodded.

"Thanks Jay." He said, John nodded. John grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and warmed it up and fed Brayden, once he was fed John burped him and took him up to the nursery and got him changed into something else. He changed him into his Skull and Cross Bone Blue All In One Bodysuit.

Once he was dressed John took him downstairs. He laid him down in his swing and turned it on and then he started clearing up a bit. He was just finishing when Adam came down looking refreshed.

"Thanks Jay. You're the best." Adam said, John smiled at him. "No worries, I know what its like." John said, Adam smiled.

"How about we go get some lunch and you can visit with Chris for a bit." John said, Adam nodded and smiled, it sounded like an amazing idea to him. They got the kids together and got ready and they headed out the door.

They got in John's car strapping the kids in and they headed to the hotel to have a bite to eat and so Adam could spend a bit of time with Chris. They got there and headed inside. They went to the restaurant and John smiled when he saw Dean, Seth and Roman. They smiled and went over to John and smiled.

"Guys this is my brother Adam, Adam these are my friends Dean, Seth and Roman." John said. Adam smiled and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you guys" he said. Dean, Seth and Roman left and John and Adam ordered some food. "He's cute." Adam said, John laughed.

"Which one?" John asked. "Roman. He's cute." Adam said, John smiled. "Yeah he's OK I guess. But I don't look at other guys I only have eyes for my ass of a husband." John said. "Troubles with Phil?" Adam asked.

"Yeah he was meant to spend the day with me and Eden today but he got a last minute call for work and he few to LA." John said, Adam sighed.

"Sorry. I know what you mean, Chris has been so busy I barely see him anymore, maybe for an hour or two and that's it, it sucks ass." Adam said, John sighed and nodded.

"Yeah we had a big fight about it this morning and we left on bad terms, I came to see you and he is probably on his way to LA right now." John said, Adam sighed.

"Sorry, I always thought you were the perfect couple." Adam said.

"We haven't had a fight in over a year and now this is the biggest fight we've had it sucks. I hate it." John said.

"And now we've left on bad terms and who knows what he will do in LA when he's pissed at me" John said, Adam sighed. "I think you'll sort it out. I don't think Phil will hurt you or anything." Adam said.

"Yeah I hope so too." John said, Adam nodded. They finished off their food and John took both kids to his house for a while so Adam could spend some time with Chris. He hoped he and Phil could sort things out he really did.

He loved Phil and he didn't want to lose him.

Adam headed up to his husband's office. He got up to the tenth floor and went to Chris' office he walked in and saw Beth Chris' secretary at her desk. He smiled and went over to her.

"Hi Beth is Chris in?" Adam asked. "Sorry Adam, you just missed him. He's been called up to an important meeting with the executives. He could be there all day." Beth said, Adam sighed. "Thanks." He said. He left the office and went down the hall to the fancy bathroom.

He waked in and he sat down on the lounge that was in there, he grabbed a tissue and he started crying, sobbing even. He was so down on himself everything was pilling up on him and he didn't know what to do.

He and Chris hadn't spent any time together since Brayden was born. He didn't feel attractive at all. The house was a mess, the laundry was never done and Chris hated it. It was hard though for Adam, Brayden had colic and he was never settled unless Adam was holding him, it was all too much for Adam to handle.

He felt like he was losing his husband to someone more attractive and more capable of being a parent and husband and who was able to run a household.

All he wanted to do was spend a few minutes alone with Chris and try to reconnect but that wasn't going to happen now. Chris was always busy and he always had meetings, Adam felt so alone.

The door opened and Roman came in, he frowned when he saw his bosses husband on the couch crying into his hands.

He was going to leave but he couldn't. I tore at his heart to see Adam looking so sad and sounding miserable. He walked over to him and sat down and laid a hand on Adam's arm. Adam pulled away from his hands and looked at Roman. "Are you OK?" Roman asked. "Fine." Adam said.

"Come on, you can talk to me. What's bothering you?" Roman asked, Adam sighed, he didn't know this guy but looking into Roman's eyes made him feel like he could trust the man.

"I'm a new father and everything is pilling up on me, I have a colicky baby that won't settle unless I am holding him. The house is a mess, the laundry isn't done, I haven't cooked my husband a meal in weeks. I feel like the worst parent ever. I mean I see John with Eden and he is awesome at it and she is never fussy I feel like I am doing something wrong." Adam said.

"And to top it all off, my husband doesn't find me attractive anymore. He thinks I'm ugly and he thinks I am not sexy anymore. I don't know what to do." Adam cried, Roman sighed.

"That isn't true I think you are very sexy and very attractive, I can't believe that you have just had a baby you look so fit." Roman said.

Adam smiled at the compliments, he leaned up and kissed Roman innocently on the cheek in thanks, he had cheered him up a lot.

They looked into each other's eyes and in one small moment, Roman swept Adam into his arms and placed a deep passionate kiss onto his lips, Adam didn't object to the kiss he responded eagerly.

Chris didn't enter either of their minds at all. They made out for about ten minutes before the bathroom door opened. They broke apart and wiped their mouths and looked and saw Dean and Seth enter the bathroom.

"There you are, we have a security detail." Dean said, Roman nodded. "Sorry was just talking to Adam he needed some cheering up." Roman said, Dean and Seth nodded. "Lets go then." Dean said, Roman nodded and he followed them, he turned back to Adam and smiled at him, making Adam's heart jump.

They both knew then that this wasn't it, they would be spending a lot more time together.

**MEANWHILE**

John got home with Eden and Brayden and he put Eden down for her mid morning nap and he held Brayden, he knew Brayden was colicy.

So he just held him as he went around the house clearing things away and straightening up the house. He knew Adam was stressed and he couldn't blame him, Chris was busy and Brayden was whiny.

So it was a lot to handle, John was lucky that Eden was a great baby, he didn't have to worry about anything but her. John sat down at the computer in the office and clicked on to the school site and got all his work for the week, he was still doing his childcare course and he was excited about it.

He had Brayden in his arms and he heard the little snores. He smiled and got up and he put Brayden in with Eden, they both laid in the crib and slept. John headed downstairs and he went into the kitchen and put on a pot of tea for himself.

He just wanted to sit down and do some school work with a nice cup of tea. He sat down in front of the computer and was about to get into work when the phone rang, he sighed deeply and picked the phone up.

**"Hello?"** he answered. **"Hey baby." **Phil said John sighed. **"Hey are you in LA?" **John asked. **"Yeah I am flying out in about two hours though, so I should be home at dinner."** Phil said.

**"OK." **John said. **"How about you drop Eden off with your parent's and then you can come and get me and we can go have dinner?" **Phil asked John sighed. **"I don't know Phil." **John said.

**"Please baby, I want to do this with you, just spend some time with you." **Phil said, John sighed. **"Fine, I'll pick you up at the airport." **John said. **"Good. This will be good for us Johnny, I promise." **Phil said. **"I hope so Phillip. I really do."** John said.

**"OK love you, see you later" **Phil said. **"Love you too." **John said ending the call. He was excited to spend some time with Phil he just hoped they could make up from their fight.

He hated fighting with Phil, he loved him so much. He just didn't want to fight with him anymore.

**THAT NIGHT**

John had Eden laying on his bed as he got dressed for dinner with Phil. He dressed in his Helix Relaxed Bootcut Jeans, his Helix All City Tee, his Helix Sleeveless Fleece Hoodie and his Black Boots.

Once he was dressed he turned around to Eden and smiled down at her. "Does daddy look OK?" he asked. "Do you think dad will like it?" he asked her she just looked up at him.

"I hope I get laid tonight." He said and Eden giggled, John smiled and picked her up and headed into the nursery, he grabbed her diaper bag and then went to the kitchen and grabbed some bottles for the night.

Once the bag was packed John grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out to the car. He strapped Eden into the seat and got in and drove to Hunter's and Shawn's.

He got there and took Eden into them and Shawn took his granddaughter into his arms.

"She hasn't been fed, so she will need a bottle soon." John said, Shawn nodded and smiled.

"If you need anything, or she becomes too much just call." John said.

"Kid, relax, I've done this twice before, so chill. Go have a nice night out with your husband." Shawn said, John nodded and smiled, he kissed Eden goodbye and left.

He got into the car and drove to the airport. He waited in the car for Phil to come and join him.

Phil got into the car about ten minutes later he leaned over and kissed John deeply. "I missed you today." He said, John smiled at him and kissed him again.

"I missed you too." John said, as he started the car and headed off to the restaurant he had picked out for dinner, it wasn't fancy just a small family restaurant.

"This is where you wanna go?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, something casual. We aren't fancy people Phil." John said, Phil nodded and smiled.

They headed inside and got a table. They sat down and looked over their menus and decided on what to eat. Phil got the Chicken Piccata and John got the Penne Pesto. Their food arrived and they started eating.

"So how was LA?" John asked. "It was good, the signing went well and I had a small photo shoot, I actually got some news while I was there." Phil said.

"Oh yeah?" John asked. "Yeah, the UFC magazine wants me on the cover, they want a full page spread about my life and everything. They would also like some pictures of me, you and Eden as well." Phil said, John looked at him.

"I don't know Phil. I'm not big on being out there in the public eye and Eden is so small still." John said.

"I know but I want people out there to know that I am married and in love and that we have a family." Phil said, John sighed.

"Fine, we can do the shoot, but it has to be at our house. Eden will be more comfortable there. Is that OK with you?" John asked.

"Yeah for sure, I will talk to Shane." Phil said, Shane was his agent who took care of everything for him.

"So have you been thinking about going back to school?" Phil asked.

"Yeah I have been. I want to get my degree in childcare and a degree in small business management. I've been thinking a lot about opening up my own daycare centre here in Vegas." John said. Phil smiled.

"I think that's awesome John. I love that idea." Phil said.

"Really?" John asked. "Definitely." Phil said, John smiled at him, he was glad Phil supported him in his dream.

They finished off dinner and headed home, once home they went right up to their bedroom for some alone time.

As soon as they were in the room Phil pulled John into the most passionate of kisses.

Phil had John's shirt unbuttoned and was pushing it down his shoulders and arms.

When John was free of the shirt he reached for the hem of Phil's shirt and lifted it over his head.

They kissed again, bare chests touching. John was finding it hard to think straight, it seemed all of the blood had left his brain and headed south.

He could also feel how hard Phil was against his thigh. John ran his hands down Phil's back and dipped into the band of Phil's jeans.

As he reached farther down he felt only skin.

Phil wasn't wearing underwear! John moaned into the kiss and pulled Phil in tighter by his hands on Phil's ass.

At the feeling of John's hands on his ass, Phil ran his into John's hair and deepened the kiss.

When John moaned Phil swore he could feel in go straight to his dick.

He was so hard already, and they had waited so long. He hoped he could hold on without coming in his pants like the horny teenager he was.

Phil broke the kiss and when John whined he did almost come in his pants. Fuck, but John was going to be the death of him.

"Come here and lay down." He pulled John towards the bed. John crawled up the bed with his ass in the air.

"If you keep doing shit like that, this is gonna be over way too soon."

John smirked, loving the affect he had on Phil. He'd never felt like this before. Phil made him do things he'd never imagined doing.

Phil made him feel sexy and powerful, he'd lay back and let Phil do whatever he wanted.

As John laid on his back Phil started working on John's pants. He had John completely naked in no time. He stood back and looked at John.

He was right... John looked like an angel against the dark sheets. His very own tempting angel. He pushed his own pants off and crawled over John.

They both moaned as their hard cocks rubbed together. John automatically spread his legs as Phil laid down on him.

He pulled one foot up and ran it over Phil's ass. Phil kissed him again and was running his hands all over John's body.

He arched his back pushing into Phil's touch, trying to get closer, to feel more. "Phil, please... want to feel you. Want you inside me. Now." John begged.

"I'll take care of you, going to make you feel so good." He reached over to John's drawers and grabbed the lube from the top draw.

He raised up enough to open the tube and coat his fingers.

As he started kissing John again, he reached down and ran his fingers over John's hole.

He was going to make sure John only felt pleasure. He pushed one finger in and slowly started working it in and out. John was so tight, so hot, and this was just his finger.

Everything seemed heightened, so much stronger. John loved the feeling of Phil's fingers in him.

Phil could make him come just from finger fucking him, not even touch his cock.

John moaned as Phil kissed down his neck and sucked on a nipple.

John was running his hands on every part of Phil he could reach.

"Phil...more please just..." John couldn't talk, couldn't even think.

All he could do was feel, feel Phil's mouth on his skin, Phil's finger inside of him.

Three of them now. "Fuck...Phil I need to come. Want you in me... please...Phil." Phil couldn't hold out any longer he was so hard it hurt.

"OK, just hold on." Phil reached for the lube but John already had it and was pouring some into his hand.

He reached down to coat Phil's dick. "Fuck, John!" Phil had to bite his lip to keep from coming in John's hand.

"Guhh, stop now if you want me inside you." John released Phil and laid back down. He spread his legs wider in a wanton invitation.

Phil lowered himself over John kissing him. He broke the kiss and looked into John's eyes seeing the love in the soft blue depth.

"I want to feel all of you inside me. Just you, nothing between us." Phil held his cock and slowly started to push into John.

He was still so tight, he was afraid of hurting John. When the head finally slipped past the tight ring, he and John both gasped at the sensation.

He searched John's face, he didn't see any sign of pain, so he started pushing in.

He pushed at a slow and steady pace until he was bottomed out inside John. He rested his forehead against John's and tried to slow his desire a little.

What he wanted to do was to pound into John hard and fast, but he wouldn't do that.

Not this time anyway. "Are you alright?" John nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. You can move now." John felt so full, and it felt amazing.

Then Phil started moving and that felt even better. He wrapped his legs around Phil locking his ankles together. He started moving, meeting Phil's thrusts with his own.

They moved together like they have been doing this for years. But then everything with Phil felt like that.

Phil braced his arms on either side of John and buried his hands on John's shorn head.

He leaned down for a kiss, pushing his tongue in John's mouth, mimicking his dick in John's ass.

He knew he wasn't going to last, and from the way John's cock was leaking pre come between them... neither was John. John broke the kiss as Phil gave hard push against his prostate.

"Phil... God harder...want to feel...uhh...feel you for days." "Next time Fuck," Phil swore as John clenched around him.

"Want to go slow, make love with you not... not just sex." He pulled his legs up under John's hips so he could sink deeper into John.

He lowered his body tighter against John's adding more friction to John's cock.

"Going to come...Come with me Johnny." John did. He clenched down on Phil's cock as he came, coating both of them. "Phil, love you."

He felt John tighten down almost painfully on his dick. Then he felt the hot, slick release against his skin... and the way John said his name.

And that was all it took to push him over the edge. He buried his face in John's neck whispering John's name over and over. They laid there for a moment before Phil pulled out and laid beside John.

He covered them up with the blanket and pulled John closer.

"I love you too." He said, John smiled at him and kissed him lazily before they both drifted off to sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	4. Horrible Accident

**STILL TAMING LIFE**

**A MONTH LATER**

Eden was now four months old and Brayden was 1 ½ months old. Over the past month things had been getting more hectic for John and Phil. They had done the photo shoot and since then Phil had done five more on his own and he was winning fights left right and centre. He was making a lot of money and he loved it. He was able to provide his family with what they needed and save for the future, for Eden's schooling and for John's business he wanted to open up. Phil wanted to do everything he could to help John achieve his dream. Tonight was a big night Phil would be fighting for a Championship. Not the big one but a small one but it was his first Championship fight. John was excited he had faith that his husband would win tonight and he was so proud of him.

John got out of the shower and went into the walk in closet and he picked out his clothes for the night. He dressed in his 1969 Bootcut Fit Jeans In Rockaway Wash, his Slub Baseball Knit Top, his TapOut Thermal Hoodie and his Nike Kingman Leather Boots.

Once he was dressed John went into Eden's nursery and picked out her clothes for the night and got her dressed. He dressed her in her Flutter Cherry Flutter Printed Bodysuit, her Black Bow Leggings, her Dot Striped Bear Hoodie and her Roxy Kids Lido II Shoes.

Once she was dressed John packed her diaper bag and headed downstairs with Eden in his arms. Once he packed some milk in the bag he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door. He strapped Eden into the car and drove to the arena for Phil's fight.

No one else from the family was coming today, John had invited Adam but he had told him he didn't want to come, he wasn't interested in the UFC.

John was a bit hurt by it he thought that Adam would like to support Phil. John didn't mind though, he loved being with Phil and Eden alone, some family time. He got to the arena and put his VIP badge over his neck and he headed inside with Eden in his arms.

He walked in and saw Phil warming up with Chael. He smiled and walked over to him. He kissed Phil and shook Chael's hand. Phil took Eden from John and played with her for a while. John just sat down and watched them interact, he loved seeing them together he really did.

"You're up Phil." Chael said, John smiled and took Eden back and looked at his husband. "You go out there and bring that title home baby. I know you can do it." John said. Phil smiled. He kissed John hard and headed out for his match, John was so nervous and excited for Phil. He knew Phil was going to win, he just had this feeling in his stomach. He knew it.

He stood backstage and watched as Phil fought some other guy, John didn't know who it was he didn't care really he just wanted to see his husband win. He watched nervously backstage. He watched as Phil started kicking the guys ass.

The guy who was much bigger that Phil came back and speared him into the cage breaking it. John gasped as he saw his husband fly through the air and hit the floor with a large thud. He looked on in shock and horror.

He wanted to run out there but he knew he couldn't. He watched as Chael went and checked on Phil and then called for the medics, that's when John went out there, Chael saw him and he went over to him.

"He has to go to the hospital to get checked out." He told him. "He's not moving. Is he dead?" John asked. "No he's breathing John. I promise." He said, John nodded "I'll follow you to the hospital then." John said Chael nodded. John went and put Eden into the car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. On the way John called Shawn and told him what had happened, Shawn had told him that he and Hunter were on their way to the hospital.

John got to the hospital and rushed in with Eden and he paced the waiting room, he knew he was going to have to wait a while, he was just so nervous and scared, he just hoped Phil was OK.

"John!" he hear about ten minutes later, Shawn and Hunter ran over to him, John sighed and fell into his dad's arms crying. Hunter sighed and went and took Eden from John.

"What happened?" Shawn asked his son, "He was fighting and the guy speared him…..Right through the cage and he landed on the floor. Dad this is bad, he wasn't moving. He looked like he was dead." John said shaking his head, Shawn sighed and hugged John again, he hoped Phil would be OK. The doors opened and the doctor walked out. "Family for Phil Brooks?" he asked, John rushed over to him.

"Yes, I am Phil's husband." John said. "Hi I am Dr. Angle I have been treating Phil." He said. John nodded. "How is he?" John asked. "We have given him some pain meds, while we take him up to MRI. We need to see what damage has been done. We will also get a CAT scan of his back." He said. John nodded.

"And then what happens?" John asked. "Well it depends on the extent of the injury, I can't say anything until the tests and scans come back." He said, John sighed. "How long will that be?" John asked. "I am not sure John, sorry." Dr. Angle said, John sighed and nodded. "Can I see him before you take him?" John asked.

"Sure you can." Dr. Angle said, John smiled and followed him back he went over to Phil and sighed, he was in a full body brace making sure he didn't move. John went over to him and kissed his lips. "You have to wake up baby. You can't leave us like this. I need you and so does Eden." John said.

"I love you Phil, please come back to us baby. I need you. I can't do this alone." John said, he leaned down and ran his hands through Phil's hair. "Sorry John, we have to take him now." Phil said, John smiled. "OK. He leaned down and kissed Phil once more before they wheeled him away.

John went back out to the waiting room and he went over and took a crying Eden from Hunter. "What am I meant to do dad? She can't stay here she needs proper sleep" John said. "I can take her home." Hunter said, John sighed.

"Actually no, I know someone I can call they will come and get her." John said, he handed Eden back to Shawn and he went outside to make a call he called Seth and asked him if he could come and get Eden, Seth of course said yes and he and Dean were on their way, they were worried about John and Phil and Eden and anything they could do to help they would do.

Seth and Dean arrived twenty minutes later and saw John pacing the waiting room while holding Eden on his chest. They walked over to him and smiled. John smiled and hugged them and handed Eden and her diaper bag off to them.

"She shouldn't be any trouble, she should sleep but she will need 2 feedings during the night." John told them, Dean and Seth nodded. John kissed Eden goodbye and sat down with Shawn and Hunter, leaning his head on Shawn's shoulder, he was so scared.

He just wanted his husband to wake up and be OK, but something in the pit of his stomach made him doubt that his husband would be the same man ever again and it broke John's heart.

John sat there and prayed, prayed for Phil and prayed for their family, it was all he could do was wait and pray.

**HOURS LATER**

John, Hunter and Shawn were still in the waiting room waiting on news of Phil's condition. John was so nervous he was tired and stressed and he didn't know what to do.

He was glad Eden had gone off with Seth and Dean it was one last thing he had to worry about. John looked up as the doors opened and Dr. Angle walked over to them, he dragged a chair over and sat in front of John, Shawn and a sleeping Hunter.

"We have Phil's results of his scans." Kurt said, John nodded. "And?" John asked. "He has separated his disk in his back, which is why he can't move from the waist down right now." Kurt said. "OK" John said nodding taking the information in.

"We are going to give him a spinal fusion to fix the problem." Kurt said. "OK what does that entail?" John asked. He wanted to know everything.

"The fusion is augmented by a process called fixation, meaning the placement of metallic screws which are pedicle screws often made from titanium, rods or plates, or cages to stabilize the vertebra to facilitate bone fusion. The fusion process typically takes 6–12 months after surgery."

"During this time external bracing may be required. External factors such as smoking, osteoporosis, certain medications, and heavy activity can prolong or even prevent the fusion process. If fusion does not occur, patients may require reoperation."

John sighed.

"Is it safe to do this?" John asked. "Of course we do a lot of them here in the hospital. After the surgery Phil will have to stay immobilised for a few days, no moving his lower body so we will put him in a traction body cast to make sure that he won't move." Kurt said, John nodded, this was all so scary for him, it really was. "How long is the recovery time?" John asked.

"It takes a while John so you and Phil both need to be patient in this. You can't rush this. I know he will want to get back and fight but I would suggest a year just in case." Kurt said.

"He will be going through physical therapy to help him get his strength back, for the first few months he will be in a wheelchair." Kurt said, John looked at him in shock. "Really?" John asked.

"Yes. As I said it's a long slow process when recovering from back injuries and Phil's is severe." He said, John nodded.

"OK then." John said. "How long will he be in hospital for?" John asked. "After his surgery which he will be getting tomorrow at six am, he will be in here for a week. Then we will release him to you and set up a physical therapy program." Kurt said, John nodded.

"Thankyou" John said shaking his hand, Kurt smiled and nodded. "Can I see him?" John asked. "He's asleep right now, we've got him on some strong meds." Kurt said, John sighed.

"I just want to sit with him, then go home and get some rest." John said, Kurt nodded and smiled. He took John into Phil's room and John walked in and sat beside his husband, he took Phil's hand in his own and kissed the back of it.

"I love you baby and you're going to get through this I know you are. I know it." John said. "I can't stay visiting hours are over but just know that I love you." John said, he got up and kissed him on his lips and left. He wiped his eyes and went out to Shawn. Shawn hugged him tight and kissed him.

"Come on, you're coming home with us." Shawn said, John nodded and smiled. They left the hospital and went to Hunter's and Shawn's they got there and John went right to bed, he wasn't able to sleep very well though, he was so stressed and worried about Phil and about what this meant for them. If Phil was out for a year what were they meant to do for income? He was worried about everything.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John woke up and had a shower and got dressed for another long day, it was eight in the morning which meant Phil's surgery was ongoing.

John had called at six and asked if the surgery had begun and it had. John got up and had a shower and got dressed for the day. He went downstairs and saw Hunter and Shawn there, John had some coffee and sat down with them.

"So what's the plan for today?" Shawn asked. "I am gonna go see Eden and then go to the hospital." John said, Shawn nodded. "You want me to come?" Shawn asked.

"No I should be fine on my own." John said, "OK, Adam is dropping Brayden off anyway." He said, John sighed and nodded. "OK well I am gonna head off." John said, he hugged his dad and left.

John got in his car and drove to Dean and Seth's. He got there and knocked and Dean answered and let him in. "Come in Seth is just dressing Eden." Dean said, John smiled and nodded.

He walked in and saw Seth getting Eden ready for the day. Once she was dressed Seth handed her over to John, John smiled and held her. "I missed you last night baby girl." John said looking at her. "Daddy misses you too I know it." John said. "How is Phil?" Seth asked.

"He's in surgery right now. So it's a waiting game." John said, Seth sighed. "I am so sorry John, I wish we could do something to help." Seth said. "Oh you are, you're looking after Eden and its an amazing help to me. So thankyou." John said. "No worries, we love spending time with her." Dean said, John smiled.

He spent some time with Eden before heading off back to the hospital he got there and went to Phil's room and waited, while he was waiting he called Steve and Lillian and told them everything that was happening, they said they'd be on the next flight out to be there for John, Eden and Phil.

John sat there and waited and waited, hours later they wheeled Phil in from surgery, John smiled and stood up and kissed him. "So did it go OK?" John asked the doctor.

"Yeah. It went perfectly John. He should wake up in a few hours and be fine, we will give him some pain meds, but just a warning he may be angry about the prognosis so don't take anything mean he says to heart OK?" Kurt asked, John nodded and smiled.

He sat down and waited for his husband to wake up. That was all he wanted for right now. He wanted to see his husband's eyes, they could deal with everything else later on, John just wanted his husband to be OK.

John sighed as he sipped on some coffee, it had been a few hours and Phil had yet to wake up. John just wanted to see his husband's eyes. He took a sip of his coffee and looked out onto the Vegas skyline, they were up on the fifth floor in the spinal injury ward.

He heard a groan and he turned and saw Phil's eyes moving and his mouth. He walked over to him and held his hand. "Hey baby wake up for me, let me see your eyes." John said softly caressing Phil's face. Phil slowly opened his eyes and saw John, John smiled at him.

"Hey Philly, thank god you're awake." John said, Phil looked at him and groaned. "Wa…..Water" he gasped out, John nodded and grabbed the cup of water and put the straw into Phil's mouth, Phil sucked some water in and smiled.

"Thanks." He said, he tried to move but John stopped him. "You can't move baby, you can't, you've just had surgery." John said.

"Surgery on what?" Phil asked. "I'll let the doctor talk to you." John said. Phil shook his head. "No John, fucking tell me what happened" Phil snapped. John sighed.

"You had your fight and you went through the cage, you landed on concrete on your back, injuring it, you messed it up badly Phil. You had spinal fusion surgery." John said.

"Why can't I move?" he asked. "Because you're in a back cast. Its only in there for a few days." John said. "Will I be able to walk and fight?" Phil asked, John sighed. "Let me page the doctor OK" John said, he went to press the button but Phil glared at him. "Tell me the truth!" he shouted, John sighed.

"No you won't be able to walk." John said, Phil frowned. "What?" he asked. "You'll be in a wheelchair and have to go through physical therapy." John said. "What?" Phil barked John sighed. He pressed the nurses button and a nurse came in.

"Good you're awake I will page Dr. Angle." She said and left, John sat down and took Phil's hand in his own again. "Don't touch me right now John." Phil snapped. "I don't care if you're angry Phillip. I am just fucking glad that my husband isn't dead." John snapped.

"And if I want to hold your hand I will. So deal with it." John told him, he knew Phil was going to be angry but he didn't understand why he was angry at him. John wasn't the one who injured him. Dr. Angle walked in and smiled and checked Phil's obs.

"OK you're all good Phil. I am going to go through everything that's happened to you and what's going to be the next course of action." Dr. Angle said. Phil sighed. John's phone beeped. "Seth and Dean are here with Eden, I'll leave you to it." John said, he had heard it all he didn't need to hear it again.

John walked out of the room and went down to the little café, it was where Dean and Seth were with Eden. He smiled when he saw them and he went over and hugged them and took Eden and hugged her.

"God you don't know how good it is to see you baby girl." John said kissing her all over.

"She's due for a feed, you want to do it?" Dean asked, John nodded and sat down. "Yes please, I've missed doing it." John said, Dean smiled. "How has she been?" John asked.

"She's good, she misses her daddies of course, but she's adjusting." He said, John nodded. "If you need anymore of her stuff just go to the house, you have a spare key right?" John asked. "Yeah of course" Seth said John smiled.

"So how is Phil?" Seth asked. "He's awake but he's so angry." John said shaking his head.

"Yeah I guess that's the norm, if I was him I would be angry too." Dean said. "Yeah I don't blame him, but it hurts to have him yelling and throwing his anger at me." John said.

They nodded. "I might take Eden up, it might cheer him up a bit." John said, Dean and Seth nodded and went up with John. John walked in with Eden and Phil saw them and sighed.

"Get her out, I don't want to see her!" Phil shouted making Eden cry John sighed and left, he calmed her down and handed her over to Seth.

"I'll come see her tonight. I need a break." John said they nodded and left. John went back into the room and sat down.

"Why didn't you want to see her?" John asked, Phil sighed. "I don't want her seeing me like this, hell I don't want you seeing me like this." Phil snapped. "Actually you should leave and don't come back." Phil said. John shook his head.

"You're a fucking idiot if you really think I would leave you Phil. You're my husband and I love you more than anything and I am NOT going anywhere you're stuck with me baby, through the good times and bad. I am going to be here with you going through this with you no matter what you have me." John said, Phil sighed.

Deep down he was glad John said that, if he didn't have John he would just want to die. John got up and kissed Phil. "I love you understand me?" John asked, Phil nodded and smiled.

"I know. I'm just miserable" he said, John nodded. "I know baby." John said. He knew Phil was miserable.

"Knock knock." They heard, John looked and saw Chris walking in. "Hey guys, I thought I would come and see you." Chris said.

"Hey Chris." John said. "Hey" was all Phil said. Chris smiled. He sat down and he visited with them for a short while before he had to go back to work, John followed him out. "Chris thanks for coming, I was thinking you guys didn't care, I haven't seen Adam at all," John said, Chris frowned.

"What? He told me he's been here everyday." Chris siad. "Nope, haven't seen him." John said, Chris frowned, he didn't understand why Adam would lie to him. It made no sense to him.

He shook it off and went back to work, he walked into his office and saw Adam sitting there.

"Hey you, I thought I would come and see if you wanted to have a little fun?" Adam asked, Chris sighed.

"I can't at the moment Adam I am so busy." Chris said. "Not even for a little blow?" Adam asked seductively.

"No Adam not right now, I can't." Chris said, Adam sighed and shook his head, he had tried to make it work with Chris. But he was done.

"Fine" he said leaving, he needed some comfort so he headed right to Roman. Roman was what and who he needed right now.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	5. Adjusting

**STILL TAMING LIFE**

**A WEEK LATER**

Today Phil would be coming home, John was at home with Shawn, Seth and Dean working on the house, Dean and Hunter had been a great help and built a ramp for Phil and John had done up one of the spare rooms downstairs for a little bedroom so Phil didn't have to try and get upstairs.

He had also bought everything he could to help Phil. He needed something for in the shower and to use the toilet.

John just wanted to make the transition as safe as possible. John glanced at the time and sighed. "I am gonna go shower." He said, he went upstairs and got ready for the day.

He dressed in his Rock and Republic Revive Slim-Straight Jeans, his Striped Thermal Tee, his Sleeveless Fleece Hoodie and his Sneakers. Once he was dressed he went down to the nursery where Eden was and got her ready for the day.

He dressed her in her White Cotton Bubble Shorts, her White T-Shirt with Blue Bow Neckline, her White Cardigan and White Booties.

Once she was ready John took her downstairs. He smiled as he saw Lillian and Steve were there they were planning on staying for a few months to help out with Phil and Eden.

At that moment Adam walked in with Brayden. He smiled and handed him over to Shawn.

"Adam, I can't watch Bray for you today, Phil is coming home and John is going to need my help with Eden. I am so sorry but I just can't. Not until Phil is up on his feet." Shawn said, Adam sighed, it was annoying.

"Oh its cool. I understand." He said and left, John frowned at him, Adam had barely talked to him since Phil's accident and it was making John feel like Adam didn't give a crap about Phil.

He would have thought that his step brother would be there for him, but it seemed like Adam could care less and it broke John's heart.

Shawn sighed at John's expression and he knew Adam's actions were hurting him. He went over to him and took Eden from him.

"Don't you worry about anything, you just concentrate on going to get Phil." Shawn said, John sighed.

"Thanks dad, I just wanna get him home and in his own surroundings" John said, Shawn nodded. "Go bring him home." Shawn said, John smiled at him.

He grabbed his keys and he headed out the door. He got into his car and drove to the hospital. He got there and he headed inside. He went up to Phil's room and walked in.

He smiled seeing Phil laying in bed. "Hey babe" he said, he kissed Phil on the cheek.

Phil smiled. "Hey." Phil said. "Has the doc been by to discharge you?" John asked. "No not yet" Phil said, John nodded. He walked around the room and collected all of Phil's things.

He went into the bathroom and he grabbed Phil's toiletries, when he came out he saw Dr. Angle there. He smiled at him. "Hi John, are you ready for Phil to come home?" Kurt asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Definitely, I've missed him so much." John said, Phil smiled. "OK here are his scripts for his pain meds, some of the exercises he can do alone at home and also the info on his physical therapist." Kurt said handing John the packet of information. "OK thankyou." John said, Kurt smiled.

"You're all set to go." Kurt said, John smiled and nodded. Kurt helped Phil into his wheelchair and they went out to the car. Kurt helped Phil into the car and John loaded the wheelchair and they headed off home. John stopped at the red light.

"You OK baby?" John asked. "Yeah its just hard, I am going to be dependent on you and I hate it. I hate that I can't even go to the bathroom alone. It sucks." Phil said, John sighed.

"That's what I am here for Phil." John said. "You didn't ask to have to look after me when we got married, its not fair on you on you." Phil said, John sighed.

"I took vows Phil, better or worse, sickness and in health. I don't care if you're in the chair for the rest of your life I love you and that's all I care about. I love you Phillip Jack Brooks. So don't even think that I would be better off without you. Because I wouldn't be. Me and Eden wouldn't be." John said, Phil nodded

"OK, I'm sorry but I am going to get down and stuff. But you need to let me vent." Phil said, John nodded and smiled. They got home and John helped Phil into his chair. "You OK?" John asked. Phil nodded.

"Yeah tired, I just want to lay down." Phil said, John nodded and they went up to the house. They walked in and saw Shawn, Lillian and Steve there, they smiled and Lillian hugged Phil.

"Wanna say hi to daddy baby?" Shawn asked Eden he went to hand her over but Phil shook his head. "No don't. I am tired," Phil said, John looked at Shawn and sighed, Shawn nodded and held Eden.

John walked Phil into the room he turned into a bedroom and he helped him into bed. "If you need anything, just use the intercom." John said.

"You have a mini fridge in here, TV, Blu Ray Player, X Box and games and your laptop. If you need anything else let me know baby. I will be just outside the door." John said, Phil nodded. "Jay my parents aren't staying here right?" Phil asked, John shook his head.

"No they are in a hotel not far from here, but they will be here a lot, they just want you to be OK. They worry." John said, Phil nodded. "OK. Thanks babe." Phil said, John nodded and kissed him. "I love you babe" John said.

"I love you too Johnny." Phil said, John smiled and went back out to the main area of the house and he started putting Phil's laundry into the washer. "You OK son?" Shawn asked as he watched John.

John turned and Shawn saw the tears. Shawn went over to him and hugged him.

"Its so hard seeing him like this dad. I don't know if I am doing a good job in taking care of him and Eden. I feel like I am either letting Phil down or my daughter and I don't know what to do." John said.

"You have me, you have friends and family we are here for you John. Don't try and handle this alone son. Ask for help." Shawn said, John nodded. He knew he couldn't do this all alone, he was just glad he had friends and family there to help him out.

"I'm sorry Roman, about having to bring Brayden here, I know its not very romantic." Adam said as he arrived at Roman's apartment, Roman smiled.

"Its fine Adam, I like having him here, its fun. He's such a cool little boy and I am falling in love with his daddy." Roman said, Adam blushed.

He went over to Roman and kissed him softly. Roman took Brayden and he walked down the hall to a spare room he had, Adam gasped when he walked in seeing the room was turned into a little nursery.

"I just thought that he should have his own little room here, it would save you the trouble of taking his things back and forth." Roman said, Adam smiled. He went over to him and hugged him.

"You're an amazing man." He said, Roman smiled.

He was falling in love with Adam and he already loved Brayden, he was an amazing little boy and he loved spending time with him and bonding with him. Brayden seemed to love him aswell.

He was always so happy and calm when he was in Roman's arms. Roman hated that Brayden wasn't his child.

He wished he had met Adam before Chris, then Brayden could have been his and Adam could have been his husband but he knew that Adam was married to Chris and that Brayden was Chris' child.

He hated doing this to his boss, but he and Adam had a connection and Roman wasn't going to stop seeing him anytime soon.

**MEANWHILE**

John sighed as he sat in the kitchen feeding Eden, Phil was still asleep, it had been a month since Phil had been released from the hospital and he had made no progress in his recovery, he was still laying on the bed doing nothing, yes he did his physical therapy but he wasn't getting any better and John knew it was because his husband wasn't putting any effort into it.

John finished feeding Eden and he handed her over to Lillian and he went and had a shower and got ready for the day.

He dressed in his Premium Slim Boot-Cut Jeans, his Classic Ringer Tee, his Linen Blend Plaid Shirt and his PUMA Suede Classic Sneakers. Once he was dressed he picked out some clothes for Eden and he went and got her ready.

He dressed her in her Floral Leggings, her White Solid Bling Tee, her Pink Schiffli Skirt Overalls and her White and Pink Nike Performance 1/4-Crew Socks.

Once she was dressed John took her downstairs. Shawn saw his son and he could tell how stressed out he was he went over to him and took Eden.

"Go to the store John, get out of the house for an hour, just go to the store or go do something. You need it, if you don't you will explode, Eden will be fine here with me." Shawn said, John smiled.

"Thanks dad." He said, he needed out of the house he needed to be away from Phil's misery for an hour at least. He left the house and went to the store leaving Shawn to deal with Eden and Phil.

Shawn looked at his granddaughter. "Time to put the plan into action." He said kissing her, he walked into the room where Phil was, he was on his X-BOX playing some game, Phil sighed seeing Eden, he had been rejecting her since coming home.

Shawn went over to him and laid Eden on the bed.

"I just have to pop out for a second, John isn't here so you have to watch her." Shawn said, before Phil could object Shawn left the room and he went over to Lillian and they headed outside.

He just wanted Phil to bond with his daughter, she needed him and he needed her whether or not he wanted to admit it or not.

Phil sat there and looked at Eden, watching her moving and making sounds. He had missed her.

He watched Eden as she rolled over onto her stomach. He smiled as she looked up at him. She wriggled a bit and started moving around on her stomach, Phil couldn't believe he was witnessing this, it was amazing.

"Good girl Eden, your such a good girl." Phil said, Eden looked at her dad when she heard Phil's voice.

She tried getting to him but Phil tried with all his effort and leaned forward and picked her up and held her, he breathed heavily it had hurt him but getting to Eden was worth every bit of pain he felt.

"God I love you baby girl. I'm sorry I've been so distant. Not anymore, I promise." Phil said kissing her.

**AN HOUR LATER**

John walked into the house and unpacked some groceries. "Hey dad, where's Eden?" John asked. "In with Phil." Shawn said, John's eyes went wide.

"What?" he asked. "I kinda made him watch her, I left them for about 15 minutes, I came back in and he was sitting up holding her and talking to her." Shawn said, John smiled he was so happy.

He put the groceries away and went into the room and saw Phil sitting up holding Eden and talking to her, she was making noises and laughing, she had missed her daddy. Phil looked up and smiled.

"Hey." He said when he saw John, John smiled. "Hey." John said back he went and sat beside Phil on the bed and looked at Eden.

"You should have seen it John, she tried crawling and I saw it, it was so amazing." Phil said, John smiled.

"I'm glad baby. I wish I could have seen it." John said "You will Johnny you will." Phil said, John smiled.

"It made me get my head out of my ass, if she can learn to crawl and walk from scratch and she is a baby I can do it, I have to do it for you and for Eden, you deserve to have your husband back and she deserves to have her dad back." He said, John smiled, he was so happy, his old determined Phil was back and he couldn't be happier right now.

Their family was healing together and it was amazing.


	6. Affair Exposed

**STILL TAMING LIFE**

**WEEKS LATER**

Phil was doing much better with his Physical Therapist. He was able to move around in his wheelchair. John was so happy, he and Phil could actually do things with Eden and John and things were going good. John would go to Phil's therapy with him and he was so proud of his husband. John decided today he would make Phil his favourite pancakes, yesterday he had done a great job at PT so he wanted to reward him. He was up and in the shower. He hated not being able to sleep beside his husband, he hated it so much. All he wanted to do was be in Phil's arms once again. It wasn't even about sex, it was just about being in Phil's arms and being held. Once he was done in the shower. John got out and got ready for the day.

He dressed in his Rock and Republic Revive Slim-Straight Jeans, his Culture Phit Drew Burnout Baseball Tee and his Sneakers. Once he was dressed he went downstairs and smiled seeing Shawn there. He went over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Dad you should get out for the day, go do something, I will be fine with Phil and Eden." John said. "Are you sure? Because I could use a salon trip." Shawn said. "I promise go have some fun," John said, Shawn smiled. "Thanks." He said. John took over from watching Eden and he got Phil's pancakes on, while they were cooking, John sat Eden in her highchair and grabbed her yogurt and started feeding her, she was getting so big, he couldn't believe she was now on solid foods. "Morning." He heard, he turned and saw Phil wheeling himself in. John smiled and kissed him. "Can I feed her?" Phil asked. John smiled. "Of course" John said.

He lowered the highchair and let Phil feed Eden, it was so sweet to see him doing this. It was great and John knew Eden loved spending time with her dad. John finished up the pancakes and plated them up. He sat down with Phil and ate them. "Thanks for this." Phil said, John nodded and smiled. "I might do some stretches for an hour or so in a bit." Phil said.

"That's good, I have sent dad out for a few hours. I am just going to do some stuff around the house." John said, Phil nodded and smiled. "Well Chris texted and said he would be over today sometime." Phil said. "Good, I am glad you have a friend over." John said Phil nodded and smiled.

"Have you heard from Randy at all?" John asked. "Yeah he and Dolph are planning a trip out here. He wanted to bring Lucas but Wade won't let him." Phil said. "Oh OK." John said.

"I am going to go get this one dressed." John said, he picked up Eden from her highchair and kissed Phil and went up to the bathroom, he gave Eden a little wash and then got her dressed for the day.

He dressed her in her Chambray Bubble Shorts, her Dot Flutter Top, her Mixed Stitch Cable Cardigan and her Roxy Kids TW Low Tide Flip Flops. Once she was dressed John cleaned up the nursery and let her have some tummy time.

He didn't want to disrupt Phil and his stretching he knew Phil hated being watched looking so weak so John let him have his privacy, he was so proud of Phil. He didn't want anything to stop him from getting better.

**MEANWHILE**

Shawn got to the salon and was seen to by an artist, he had his hair washed and then coloured and cut, he smiled.

He felt so much more refreshed. He loved helping John out, he knew his son needed it, but it was so good to be out of the house for some him time. He needed to be alone. He finished off at the salon and went and did some errands for Hunter.

He then headed back to John and Phil's. As he was driving he was stopped at a red light when he saw Adam's car out front an apartment building, he frowned and watched, he saw Adam come out with Brayden. He strapped him in.

Adam then went over to a tall, dark and handsome man and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "No Adam. No." Shawn said.

He knew the signs of infidelity and he had to confront Adam he had to. He headed back to John's needing to distract himself from Adam and his drama.

He got home and he pretended like nothing was on his mind. He didn't understand why Adam would be cheating on Chris, they seemed like the perfect couple.

They had Brayden, he just couldn't believe this. He looked at John, Eden and Phil who were laying together on the couch and smiled, he knew he had nothing to worry about with John having an affair or Chris, they were so in love it was sickening.

He just didn't understand Adam's reasoning behind it, he really didn't. He hoped he could talk to Adam honestly about this he really did.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Adam got to John's and walked In with Brayden, he put Brayden down in the swing and turned it on, he hugged Shawn and sat down with him.

He didn't want to be here right now, but he knew he had to do this for appearance sakes.

"So Adam, I saw you this morning outside an apartment building" Shawn said, Adam's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked. "Yes, want to tell me what's going on?" Shawn asked. Adam sighed.

"Things with Chris have been strained, they aren't how they were in Denver. When we moved here I thought it would be amazing, but Chris is so busy we never spend time together." Adam said. "I started leaning on someone else and things went from friends to more." Adam said.

"I've been having an affair with Roman Reigns," Adam said, at that moment he said it John and Chris had come downstairs and heard it all.

"You what?!" Chris asked, shocked, Adam turned around eyes wide. He didn't know Chris was here.

"Can we discuss this at home, I think that would be best" Adam said, Chris sighed and nodded and stormed out of the house. Adam sighed and stood up. He looked at John. John looked pissed. John walked over to Adam and slapped him across the face. "Johnathan!" Shawn exclaimed.

"You're never, and I mean NEVER to step foot in this house. Now leave." John growled, Adam nodded and picked up Brayden and left.

Shawn was shocked at John's actions but he kinda understood them, he just hoped Adam could make this right.

**DAYS LATER**

Shawn sighed as he pulled up at Adam and Chris' house. It had been a few days since Adam was found out for having an affair with Roman.

Shawn had given them their space but he had decided enough was enough he wanted to see what was going on with the family. He wanted to know why Adam was doing this.

He needed to know. He knew everyone was mad, John was really mad and he wasn't going to be letting Adam into his home ever again. He had so much anger built up. Shawn got out of the car and headed up to the door.

He rang the bell and Adam answered it, it looked as though he had been crying. Shawn sighed and hugged him. They walked into the house and Shawn saw Chris pacing, looking mad as hell.

"Hi Chris" Shawn said. "Hi Shawn, how are you?" Chris asked. "I'm good, how are you?" Shawn asked. "I don't know, destroyed and angry." Chris said, Shawn nodded. "I understand." He said, Chris nodded. Shawn turned and looked at Adam.

"I have one question for you. One." He said. Adam nodded. "Ask away." He said. "Why? Why have an affair?" he asked. "That's what I'd like to know as well." Chris said, Adam sighed.

"Things were strained Chris and you know it. Since we moved here to vegas, things have been really strained. I mean you work all the time and it was fine before Bray was born but after he was born things got worse." Adam said.

"You worked long hours, you were busy and then you'd come home and you'd work some more and be tired. We never had any time together and it took a toll. It made me sad and depressed" Adam said.

"I was making a life for us Adam, I was working hard to get money for us. So we could have everything we wanted and more, I can't believe you right now." Chris said.

"After Bray was born, I felt down on myself. I thought you didn't find me attractive anymore. It hurt my heart. I felt ugly." Adam said.

"Roman made me feel loved and sexy and he actually gave me attention. First we were friends, but then it turned into more. I started feeling things that I shouldn't have been feeling for another man. You were becoming more and more distant, and he treated me like I was the hottest thing, so I gave in and I slept with him." Adam said.

"At first I felt guilty and didn't do it again, but you were never there, so I didn't care anymore. If you didn't care about me why should I care if I am betraying our vows." Adam said, Chris shook his head. This was fucking ridiculous. He went to say something but the doorbell rang.

Shawn opened the door and saw it was Roman. He reluctantly let him in.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Chris asked him. "I have something to say." Roman said, they all looked at him. "I love Adam, more than anything else in the world, he is my angel. He deserves to be loved and cared for an I do love him and I want to be with him, with him and Brayden. I love that boy like my own child. I can't imagine life without them. I love you Adam." Roman said, Adam smiled.

"You took our son around him and this affair?" Chris asked, Adam sighed and nodded. "For goodness sakes Adam what the fuck is going on with you. First you betray our vows, then you take my son to his fucking house and let them bond?" Chris asked. He got in Roman's face. "News flash asshole, Brayden is MY son, MINE. Not yours and he never will be." Chris snapped. He looked at Adam. "You can have his slutty father. I don't want him anymore." Chris snapped. He went over to Brayden who was in his swing and he picked him up along with the diaper bag.

He grabbed his keys. "Chris where are you going?" Adam asked "Out with my son." Chris snapped. He walked out of the house and left, Adam sighed. Chris had taken his baby. He didn't think Chris would hurt Bray but he would keep him from Adam to hurt him. Adam cried into Roman's arms and Roman held him, Shawn looked on and smiled. He knew Roman and Adam loved one another and they deserved to be happy together.

**MEANWHILE**

"Come on princess time to get ready for bed." John said taking Eden out of the bath, he dried her off and took her into the nursery and got her ready for bed. He changed her into her Hello Kitty Pants and Shirt PJ Set. He smiled and grabbed her Zebra Print Bib and put it over her as well. It was time for her dinner. He took her downstairs and sat her in her highchair while he heated up her Turkey & Rice Baby Food. Once it was hot, John sat down and fed her. Once she was done with that John fed her some custard with bananas'.

once that was done, John took her to the lounge to lay on her activity mat while he did dinner for himself and Phil. Phil wheeled in and smiled as John worked in the kitchen. "You still angry about Adam?" Phil asked, John sighed. "Of course I am he's a fucking idiot." John said, Phil sighed he grabbed John by his hips and pulled him onto his lap, John tried to get off he didn't want to hurt Phil. "Don't move, I am fine." Phil said, John nodded. "Are you excited to try walking next week?" John asked, that was the next step in Phil's PT. "Yeah then I can get rid of this chair and use crutches. I won't have to be away from you. I can sleep in our bed again." Phil said, John smiled and nodded. "I'm so proud of you baby." John said. "Thanks." Phil said, John smiled.

"I am proud of you too, for stepping up and taking care of me and Eden and this house. I love you." Phil said, John smiled and kissed him. "I love you too." John said, and kissed him deeply. They broke apart when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" John asked, he got up and answered the door, he was shocked to see Chris and Brayden. "Come in." he said, he hoped they were OK. He sat down with them and Chris told them what happened, John was even more angry right now. Adam needed to learn to keep his legs closed.

"You and Bray can crash here the night, you need a night away from Adam and Bray shouldn't be around him and Roman." John spat. Chris smiled. "Thanks." He said. John nodded and checked on the dinner.

"He's angry huh?" Chris asked. "Hell yeah, he's banned Adam from this house, he isn't to come here again and I can't argue with him right now and he hates Roman, I mean they at least used to be friends but now he can't stand him. He, Dean and Seth are still good though." Phil said, Chris smiled.

"Good at least Adam hasn't ruined everything." Chris said, Phil sighed. He felt bad for Chris he really did.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	7. Fights And Friends

**STILL TAMING LIFE**

**A WEEK LATER **

Today was the day of Phil's Physical Therapy. Today he would be trying to walk for the first time since his accident. John of course was going with him and Phil had asked Shawn to attend as well. John was glad his dad was going it meant he could watch Eden while John helped Phil. John was up early and getting ready.

He had a shower and got ready for the day ahead of them. He dressed in his Diesel Larkee 74W Regular Straight Fit Jeans, his Jack & Jones Short-sleeved 'Big Wave' Graphic Tee, his Polo Ralph Lauren Classic Crew Neck Slim Fit Cardigan and his Nike Sweet Classic Leather Skate Shoes.

Once he was dressed he headed into Eden's nursery. She was already awake talking to herself in her own little language. John smiled at her and picked her up and took her downstairs for some food.

He put her in her highchair and made her some breakfast and fed her.

Once she had been fed John took her upstairs and cleaned her up and got her ready for the day. He dressed her in her Disney Mickey Mouse and Friends Minnie Mouse Tunic Top and Leggings Set, her Pink Cardigan and her Disney Mickey Mouse and Friends Minnie Mouse Dot Sneaker Shoes.

Once she was dressed John took her downstairs and put her in her swing for a while. While she was busy he made some breakfast for him, Phil and Chris. Chris had been crashing at their house for the past week since things went crazy with him and Adam.

John didn't mind having him here, it meant Phil had someone to talk to. Even though they had nothing in common. When Chris was around it gave John a few moments alone.

Once breakfast was made John went to help Phil get ready. He saw him on the bed pretty much dressed. He was in his Nike Super Fast Shorts, his Nike Legend Swoosh Short Sleeve Tee, his Nike Action Northrup Heritage Full-Zip Hoodie.

John went over to him and put on his socks and his Nike Air Max LTD shoes and kissed him. "I made some breakfast" John said. "Thanks baby." Phil said, John smiled, he helped him into his wheelchair and then into the kitchen, John put some food in front of him and he ate it, John ate his as well.

They finished breakfast and John cleaned up. As he was cleaning Shawn arrived. John smiled at his dad and hugged him hello. "Thanks for coming dad" John said. "No worries son." He said, John smiled at him.

"Is Chris still staying here?" Shawn asked. "Yeah he's up in one of the spare rooms, why?" John asked. "Just wondered. I saw Adam last night, he and Roman came over for dinner, Hunter wanted to meet Roman and to talk about things." Shawn said. "How did that go?" John asked.

"It was fine actually, Roman and Hunter got along fine. In the end it was all good." Shawn said, John nodded and smiled. "Good for them then." John said. Shawn sighed. "You know you're going to have to talk to Adam eventually." Shawn said, John looked at him. "No I don't." John said.

Shawn sighed. "Dad, for one day I don't want to talk about Adam and Roman. I don't. I want to concentrate on being there for Phil today. He's been a little down this week, he hasn't been talking much. I just want today to go well." John said, Shawn nodded.

"I understand, I promise no more talk of Adam and Roman today OK." He said, John smiled and nodded. "You ready to go baby?" John asked, Phil nodded. They went out to the car and John strapped Eden in then helped Phil get into the car. Once they were all in John drove to the therapy centre. They got there, got out and headed inside, John pushed Phil and kissed his neck. Phil smiled. The only good things in his life right now were John and Eden.

They got to Phil's therapy room and saw his therapist Daniel in there. Daniel smiled at the family. "Hey guys are we ready for today?" he asked, Phil nodded. "Yeah I am gonna walk today." He said, Daniel smiled. "Good." He said. "I am going to need your help John today." He said. "That's fine, Eden is fine with my dad." John said, Daniel smiled.

"OK, Phil I am going to get you to try and walk along the bars like last time, this time no giving up." He said. "John you will walk behind him with the wheelchair, in case his legs suddenly give out. OK?" Daniel asked. "Sure." John said and Phil just nodded.

They got set up and Phil held onto the bars, Daniel got him settled and smiled at him. "OK start walking. Don't rush Phil. There is no rush." Daniel said, Phil nodded and tried to walk. He used all his strength to move his legs and he took a step, he kept going and took a few steps.

He was halfway along the bars and John was so proud of him, Phil had never gotten this far before. Shawn was over with Eden, she looked over with her big brown eyes and saw Phil walking and she reached out for him and cried. Phil heard her and looked at her.

She wanted him. He sighed. "Bring her to me." He said, John shook his head behind Phil, telling Shawn not to. "You want her, you want to hold her Phil. You come get her. She wants her daddy." Shawn said, Phil sighed. Hearing Eden cry for him was heartbreaking.

He used all his energy and walked, John was in shock, he was walking, he walked all the way to the end of the bars where Eden was and then fell into the chair, Shawn handed Eden to him and Phil hugged and kissed her. "You helped me walk baby." He said, John was there, tears in his eyes, he couldn't believe that Phil had walked.

"That was great Phil. Excellent. I am going to send you home with crutches today so you can practice at home. I still want you using the chair. I don't want you to overexert yourself. Its not healthy. But when you feel like you have the strength and energy go for it." Daniel said, Phil smiled.

"OK." He said, John smiled and kissed him. "I am so proud of you." He said, Phil smiled. "I can do this John. I know I can. I am going to get back to the man I once was. I promise you." Phil said, John smiled and kissed him. "I love you." He said.

They packed up their things and headed home, with a new outlook on Phil's recovery, they both knew he could do it, they knew it. They got home and Phil went and relaxed on the couch with Eden while John did some stuff around the house. "I don't want to talk about it Shawn." He heard Chris say. "Chris you can't do this, you can't do this to Adam." Shawn said. "He didn't care what he did to me, so I don't care what I do to him. I have filled for divorce, I no longer want to be married to him." Chris said. "Chris, he can't be stressed right now." Shawn said. "Why not?" Chris asked. "He's pregnant." Shawn said, Chris was shocked, as was John as he overheard. "He's pregnant with Roman's kid right?" John asked, Shawn nodded.

Chris shook his head. "Makes it easier to go after full custody of Brayden then. He's my son, not Roman's and I want him with me." Chris said. Shawn sighed. "You can't Chris, this will tear Adam apart." Shawn said. "Dad, don't interfere, if this is what Chris wants then let him do it. Adam shouldn't have spread his legs if he didn't want to lose his husband." John said, Shawn sighed, John wasn't helping at all. He knew Chris going for custody was going to tear Adam in half and the look in John's eyes showed that his son was on Chris' side and that wasn't going to be good going into court.

**A WEEK LATER**

Things were going good for the family, Phil was getting better and better at walking with the crutches, he still needed the wheelchair but not as much as he used to. John was so proud of him.

John was also doing good at his schooling, he had nearly finished his child care degree and was close to finishing his business degree as well. Eden was growing up so big, she was trying to crawl and she had nearly done it but not quite yet.

Chris was still staying with the couple. Which they didn't mind but they knew that Chris would have to get out and find his own place soon if he wanted any chance of having full custody of Brayden.

John was on Chris' side in the whole custody battle, he didn't think Adam was the best parent not when he would take his son to meet with his secret lover.

He and Phil had been having little fights over the whole thing as well. Phil didn't like John choosing Chris' side over his step brother's he didn't think it was right at all. This was what was happening right now.

Phil was sitting on the bed watching John fold the laundry, it was about nine in the morning and Eden was on the bed on her stomach. "I don't know why you would chose any side. If you're going to chose a side chose Brayden's." Phil said, John looked at him.

"I am Phil, I am doing what I think is best for Brayden. I think being with Chris is what's best." John said. "John, Chris is never home! He works a lot. How is that better than being with Adam and Roman full time, at least there he would have someone with him constantly." Phil said. "Yeah well, Roman isn't his father is he?" John asked. "No, but he loves Brayden. He wouldn't be going through all of this if he didn't." Phil said.

"Look Phil. I don't think what Adam and Roman did was right. Adam is married to Chris, they took vows in front of god and their friends and family. It isn't right to cheat on your husband just because he wouldn't give you the attention you needed." John said.

"I mean I would NEVER think of doing that to you." John said. "EVER. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I cheated on you at all. I couldn't." John said. "I mean I haven't been getting much attention from you and I haven't strayed at all." John said.

"I haven't been giving you enough attention?" Phil asked, John sighed and put the shirt he was folding down. "Phil, I didn't mean it like that, we've had a lot going on, I mean with Eden and your injury and I completely understand that we haven't had much us time." John said.

"What I am saying is even though we haven't had that time, I am not going to go out and find it someplace else." John said. "You miss the sex?" Phil asked. "Of course I do. I love you Phil and I love I when you make love to me, but I know its not possible right now." John said, Phil nodded and smiled.

He hated that John felt this way, he wanted to figure out a way to have sex with John he needed to.

He knew John wouldn't go find sex somewhere else. But he wanted to do this because he loved John and that was all that mattered to him. "I'm gonna go have a shower." John said, Phil nodded and stayed on the bed with Eden.

John finished showering and got ready for the day. He dressed in his Rock and Republic Neil Straight Corduroy Pants, his New England Patriots Stars & Stripes T-Shirt, his New England Patriots Touchback VI Full-Zip Hooded Sweatshirt and his adidas SE Daily Vulc Mid-Top Athletic Shoes. Once he was dressed he went and got Eden ready for the day while Phil did his stretches.

He dressed Eden in her Geometric Fold-Over Capri Yoga Leggings, her Pink and White Striped Babydoll Top and her Bow Sandal Crib Shoes. Once she was dressed John took her downstairs and let her play some more on her stomach while he got some work done for school.

He was checking the work he had to get done when the doorbell rang, he sighed and answered it, he rolled his eyes when he saw Adam standing there holding Brayden in his arms. "Come in, Chris is in the kitchen." John said. "Thanks, I was hoping I could talk to you as well." Adam said John sighed.

"Yeah sure." He said, Adam smiled. They went into the kitchen and sat down with Chris. Chris took Brayden and bounced him on his leg while they talked. "I know you both hate me for what I've done and rightly so. I am so sorry for hurting you both. I just didn't know what else to do. I loved you Chris and you will always be Brayden's father, but you don't need to take me to court. I want us to raise him together, he deserves us both in his life. I want equal custody, please." He said. John and Chris sighed.

"I don't like the idea of him being around Roman Adam I don't. I don't know what he is like and if he is nice to him or what. I can only go off of what you've said and I don't really trust you at the moment." Chris said. Adam sighed, he went to say something but again the doorbell went off, John sighed and went and opened it, he was shocked to see Roman there, he didn't really want to let him into the house. But he did so. It was the right thing to do.

Roman walked in and Chris growled. "I am not here to cause problems. Adam told me he was coming to talk to you and to try and fix things for Brayden and that's what I want as well. Chris I know Brayden is your son and I am not trying to take him from you, I would NEVER do that. He loves you you're his daddy. I mean look at him, he looks exactly like you and he loves you. I just want to be another great male role model in his life, he needs them. I mean I know he has you Adam, Hunter, Shawn, John and Phil. But I love Brayden. When he is around I give him my undivided attention and that's what he deserves. I don't want him to be apart from me or Adam. He deserves us all in his life, so please. Will you think about dropping this custody suit and just try and work things out with us like adults?" Roman asked. Chris sighed. "I have the day off today, I am looking at apartments can I take Brayden with me and think about it?" Chris asked. "Of course you can." Adam said, Chris nodded and left with his son.

John sat there feeling uncomfortable. He got up and went into the lounge and picked up a whining Eden. He held her on her hip as Adam and Roman followed him into the room, Phil came in a minute later. "Wow your walking" Adam said. "Yeah its just happened. I mean its hard and painful but I am getting better, I don't really feel much from the waist down but I can feel myself walking." Phil said, Adam and Roman smiled. "That's awesome." Roman said, Phil smiled. "Thanks." He said. "So Roman and I were hoping you two would like to come have dinner with us tonight, just something casual. I want you both to get to know Roman." Adam said John sighed and Phil looked at him telling him to accept. John looked at him and relented.

"Sure. Just text me the address and time and we will be there, I am sure Seth and Dean will watch Eden. I wanna give dad and Hunter some space from us." John said. Adam and Roman smiled. "Perfect" Adam said.

"I'll text you." He added as he and Roman legt John sighed. "Thankyou for accepting. I think it will be fun to get to know Roman." Phil said. "If you say so. I am gonna go give Seth a call and see if he can watch Eden for the night." John said, Phil nodded and smiled.

He hoped Seth would watch her because he needed a night out with John and some friends, he had been cooped up in this house and it was driving him insane!


	8. Intimate Again

**STILL TAMING LIFE**

**THAT NIGHT**

John laid on his bed with Eden getting her into her pyjama's for the night. Dean and Seth would be by soon to watch her. He dressed her in her Pink Glitter Ballet Slipper Pyjama Set. Once she was dressed John just laid with her while Phil showered. Phil struggled to get out of the shower and get dressed. It was a difficult thing but he wanted to be able to do it himself. He didn't want John to help him, he wanted to try and prove to himself that he wasn't an invalid. That he could actually get things done on his own. He dried off and dressed in his Levi's 501 Original Fit Jeans, his Black Sabbath '78 Tour Tee, his Black Leather Jacket and his Nike Ruckus 2 LR Skate Shoes. He hobbled into the bedroom and saw John on the bed with Eden talking low to her.

He smiled, they were so cute together, he loved seeing his husband and daughter together. "You can jump into the shower now." Phil said, John sighed he really didn't want to be going to dinner but he knew Phil needed this. He got up and walked into the bathroom and had a shower. He finished showering and he dried off and got dressed for the night. He dressed in his Rock and Republic Access Straight Jeans, his Rock and Republic Dobby Casual Button-Down Shirt, his Camo Jacket and his Nike Shoes. Once he was dressed he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and picked up Eden. They headed downstairs just as Dean and Seth arrived. Seth took Eden and smiled at her, he loved spending time with her. "So we shouldn't be too late. She's had dinner but she might get hungry so give her a bottle." John said.

"OK perfect" Seth said, John and Phil kissed Eden goodbye and left. They got into the car and John drove them to Roman's.

They got there and headed up to his apartment. Luckily for Phil their was an elevator. They got to the apartment and knocked and Adam smiled and let them in. They walked in and smiled. The place was really nice. John saw Brayden and he went over to him and held him and gave him a kiss.

"Roman is cooking dinner." Adam said. "Is he a good cook?" Phil asked. "Yeah he is, he is much better than me that's for sure." Adam said laughing lightly. John and Phil smiled. Roman walked in and smiled at John and Phil. "Can I get you guys something to drink?" he asked. "Just a water for me thanks" John said. "Phil, beer?" Roman asked.

"No, I don't drink alcohol." Phil said. "Oh because of the meds?" Roman asked. "No sweetie, Phil is straight edge. He doesn't drink, smoke, or take any drugs." Adam said.

"Oh isn't that hard in your condition?" he asked. "Yeah its painful, but I won't change my beliefs." Phil said. "Trust me Roman, he won't. I've tried he refuses to even take aspirin." John said, Roman was shocked, he couldn't believe it. Phil must have been in so much pain right now.

"I'll have a Pepsi if you have it." Phil said, Roman nodded. He went and got the drinks and joined Adam and their guests. "So who is watching Eden tonight?" Adam asked. "Dean and Seth." John answered. "They love spending time with her." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. They heard a ding and knew it was dinner.

"Lets sit and eat" Adam said, they sat down and Roman served his Cajun Chicken Pasta and they all dug in. "So how is the recovery coming along?" Roman asked Phil.

"Its good, I mean I am not going to lie, its hard and frustrating but its good. I'm getting there and making progress which is the best thing right now. I just want to get back to my old self and I know that will happen eventually." Phil said, Roman nodded.

"My brother has the same injury as you, only more severe. He isn't able to walk again. He will be in the wheelchair for the rest of his life." Roman said. "Wow, how does he handle it?" Phil asked.

"He's positive, he doesn't mind being in the chair, he lives a normal life like us." He said. Phil nodded and smiled. "That's great it really is." Phil said, Roman nodded and smiled. He knew Phil would get back to what he used to be, he knew it in his heart.

After dinner Adam and John cleaned up while Roman and Phil sat in the lounge talking. "How are you holding up John?" Adam asked, John sighed.

"To be honest I am tired. I could do with a good vacation. I mean I have a lot going on right now with school, the house, Eden and Phil. Its hard. But I do what I have to do, this is my family. I want Phil to get back to who he once was but the thought of that frightens me each and every day." John said, Adam nodded.

"Why?" he asked. "Because him getting back to the old Phil means stepping back inside that cage and I don't think I can handle that." John said, Adam sighed.

"I mean if this was to happen again, I don't think I could get through it Addy. I love my husband but doing this is tough." John said, Adam nodded.

"I love him and I support him, but should I support him in something that could damage his life and the life we've built together?" John asked, Adam looked at his brother. "I don't know John. I don't. I mean its serious. But Phil wouldn't go back unless he was cleared. He has a long way to go before that so right now you need to focus on the now and not on the future. You never know they may never clear him for action." Adam said, John nodded. "Yeah I guess. Its just hard." John said, Adam nodded. He wished there was something he could do for his brother.

Meanwhile in the lounge room Phil looked at Roman needing to ask him something. "I know this is going to sound weird, but your brother, he has sex right?" Phil asked, Roman nodded.

"Yeah why?" he asked. "I know John has been missing the sexual aspect of our relationship so I wanted to try and learn how to do it while I am in this state." Phil said. "Oh right, well I can tell you." Roman said, Phil nodded.

"He will of course have to be on top the whole time." Roman said, Phil nodded. He figured that bit. "It will feel weird Phil because you may not feel anything down there, but to John it will feel the same." Roman said.

"Do you feel anything down there?" he asked. "Not really, I mean I don't even know when I am turned on. I mean its hard, but I am getting the feelings back every day." Phil said, Roman nodded.

"It will be different but to John it will be the same." Roman said, Phil nodded and smiled. Roman smiled and got up, he knew he had to say something to John as well, so he pulled him aside and they sat down, John was embarrassed when Roman brought the sex subject up.

"When you're with Phil sexually, it will be up to You...Phil won't know when he is hard or cumming so you will need to encourage Phil...let him know that you feel the same...and to let Phil know when he cums...but just be normal about it. Don't make it weird." Roman said, John nodded. "Thanks, its been on my mind." He said.

"You will have to take the lead John that's all." Roman said John nodded. "Thankyou Roman, really it means a lot." He said, Roman nodded.

He was glad he could help John and Phil he really was.

**DAYS LATER**

John smiled as he said goodbye to Eden for the night. He had asked Roman and Adam to look after her for the night so he and Phil could have some alone time. He got home and he went inside. He knew Phil was up in their bedroom watching TV. He went to the kitchen and grabbed what he needed. The whipped cream and the melted chocolate and he went to the bedroom, Phil saw him and frowned. John turned the TV off. "Hey! I was watching that!" he objected. "Well now its time to watch me." John said, he went over to his I-Pod Dock and flicked through his song, it came to a hot song, 'Pony' By Genuine. He knew this was the perfect song. He went over to Phil and he kissed him deeply making Phil moan.

"Enjoy the show baby." He said, Phil smiled at him. He didn't know what John had planned but he was excited to see it. He saw the whipped cream and chocolate and knew that tonight was the night that he and John were going to have sex for the first time in months. He was excited but nervous, but he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could. He was touched that John was doing this for him. _**'**__**I'm just a bachelor, I'm looking for a partner, Someone who knows how to ride, Without even falling off**__**' **_the song started, John turned his back to Phil and ran his hands over his jean covered ass before turning around and rolling his hips. Phil watched on in fascination._**'**__**Gotta be compatible, Takes me to my limits, boy when I break you off, I promise that you won't want to get off**__**'**_John slowly took his shoes and socks off while moving to the music.

He then pulled his shirt up teasing Phil. Phil moaned as he saw John's chest.

"Take it off!" he said, John laughed at him and shook his finger at Phil and continued teasing his husband. _**'**__**If your horny, Let's do it, Ride it, My Pony, My saddle's waiting, Come and jump on it. If your horny, Let's do it, Ride it, My Pony, My saddle's waiting, Come and jump on it**__**.' **_John pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it at Phil who caught it. He ran his hands over his body and tweaked his nipples and moaned as he watched Phil.

He then started unbuckling his belt and he saw Phil visible swallow hard, he knew his husband was feeling something and it felt amazing. John pulled his belt off and threw it to the side and he continued rolling is hips to the music that was playing.

_**'**__**Sitting here flossing, Peeping your steelo, Just once if I have the chance, The things I will do to you. You and your body, Every single portion, Send chills up and down your spine, Juices flowing down your thigh.**__**' **_John pulled his jeans down his thighs and legs and he kicked them to the side, he turned around and he showed Phil his ass as he slowly and teasingly peeled his underwear from his body. Phil watched him and bit his lip as he saw John's ass for the first time in a long time.

John then took the whipped cream and chocolate over to the bed and he crawled up the bed looking oh so sexy as he did so. He grabbed Phil's shorts and pulled them off of his body as the song went on.

He got rid of Phil's shorts and underwear and licked his lips. "So hard for me baby." He said, Phil looked down and he was hard as a rock. John licked his lips. "Take your shirt off Phil. I wanna see your body." John said, Phil smiled and peeled his shirt off. John reached over an grabbed the whipped cream.

He laid a stripe of whipped cream at Phil's pelvis and he looked at Phil and licked it off of him. He then covered Phil's nipples in the cream and he proceeded to lick it off as well. Phil moaned as John poured some hot melted chocolate on him and started licking it off of him.

"Fuck Johnny, where did this come from?" Phil asked. "I just want you." John said, Phil smiled at him.

"You wanna prep me?" John asked. Phil licked his lips and nodded. John straddled Phil's waist backwards and he pushed his ass into Phil's face.

Phil smiled and kissed John's cheeks and he parted them and spat on John's hole. Even though Phil couldn't feel it John stroked Phil's cock. "I'm gonna suck your cock now baby." John told him and the image of John sucking his cock made Phil moan loudly. He leaned in and started licking and sucking at John's entrance.

John moaned as he felt Phil's tongue on his entrance it felt so good. He went down on Phil's cock sucking him nice and fast as well as playing with his balls. He groaned as he felt a finger enter him and Phil started stretching John.

"You taste so nice Philly…..I love the way you taste" John said, Phil smiled into John's ass as he continued to finger and rim him at the same time. John finally had enough and he couldn't handle it anymore. He pulled away from Phil and he straddled his waist and turned to face him he leaned in to kiss him deeply.

"I'm gonna ride you now." He said, Phil nodded and watched as John grabbed hold of his cock and lined himself up with his entrance and sank down with a low groan.

"Oh shit Phil….You feel so good inside of me." John moaned as he started rising up on Phil's cock then sinking back down, feeling Phil inside of him was something he had missed a lot.

"Tell me how it feels baby" Phil said. "It feels amazing Phil. You are so big and hard inside of me, hitting my prostate dead on. Feels fucking fantastic." John moaned, his eyes screwed shut as he started riding Phil faster and harder.

"Stroke me baby, make me cum for you. I can feel it. This isn't going to last long, you feel too good inside of me." John moaned. Phil nodded and looked at him and took John's cock into his hands and stroked him in time with John's movements. "Feel good baby?" Phil asked. John nodded.

"So good Philly, you feel amazing." He said. "Oh fuck I….I'm gonna cum baby." John moaned, Phil smirked. "Cum for me Johnny." He said, John erupted all over Phil's chest. Phil smiled at him.

John continued riding Phil. He tightened his channel and he soon felt Phil fill him up with his seed.

"Good your cum feels so good inside of me Philly, I've missed it so much." John moaned as he felt Phil's essence inside of him. He leaned forward and kissed Phil.

Phil controlled the deep passionate kiss, he was glad that he had been able to cum, he was glad he could give John some pleasure and he knew it was only a matter of time before he felt the pleasure of being with his husband once again.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	9. The End

**STILL TAMING LIFE**

**A MONTH LATER**

John sighed as he watched Phil get ready for the day. Today was Phil's first day back training at the UFC Headquarters.

John wasn't sure his husband was ready to get back into the swing of things but Phil had passed his PT with flying colours and they had said that he was fit enough to get back into training.

"You okay?" Phil asked John. John nodded. "Fine." He said, Phil smiled. "Good." He said, he tied up his laces on his shoes and stood up and grabbed his bag.

He went over to John and kissed him. "I'm off I'll be home in a few hours." He said, John smiled. "OK be careful." He said. "I will babe." Phil said, John smiled at him and Phil left.

John sighed and laid back on the be with his hands on his stomach. "You're dad is going to stress me out." He said. He hated that Phil was training again, hated it.

He wished his husband wasn't getting back into the cage, the last time he was in there was horrific and John didn't want to see that again.

To see Phil laying there lifeless was not something that John wanted to see again, he still sometimes had nightmares about it.

He got up when he heard Eden screaming for him and he went to the nursery. He picked her up and changed her diaper and took her downstairs.

He went to the kitchen and sat her in her highchair while he made her some breakfast. He made her some oatmeal with bananas and he sat down feeding her.

"Hello anyone home!" he heard, John smiled hearing his dad's voice. "Kitchen!" John called back to him a minute later Shawn was in the kitchen. He kissed John and then Eden and sat down.

"What's up dad?" he asked him.

"Nothing I know today was going to be a tough day for you so I just came to see how you are, maybe we could spend the day together." Shawn said, John smiled.

"Thanks, its hard. He left not too long ago and I am already freaking out. I have butterflies in my stomach I am just so nervous. I just don't want to see him hurt again." He said, Shawn nodded. "Have you talked to him about your fears and everything?" Shawn asked.

"No, I don't want to make him feel guilty for making me feel like this and I don't want him to think that I don't want him happy or doing something he loves. I love him…..It's just hard." He said, Shawn nodded.

"You want me to talk to him?" Shawn asked. John shook his head as he wiped Eden's face clean.

"No…..I know I need to be honest with him and talk to him, but I am just scared about his reaction, that's all." He said, Shawn nodded.

"You should be honest with him, when he gets home later on just sit down with him and talk to him about everything."

"You're married John you need to be open and honest with him, he will want to know these things even if they're not what he wants to hear, he needs to know." Shawn said, John sighed.

"Yeah I know dad….I just don't want him to get all upset about it. I mean this is something he has worked his ass off for months and months and he is finally back in fighting shape, I just don't want to rain on his parade I guess." He said, Shawn shook his head.

He felt so bad for John and for Phil, they had gone through so much and now they had a lot of other obstacles to overcome.

John sighed as he took Eden out of her highchair and took her over to the play mat and sat her down she immediately started playing with her toys. John sat down and watched her.

She was so cute sometimes. She was everything to him, Eden, Phil and this baby were everything to him and he didn't want to lose any of them, the though of Phil at training was really getting to him and he hated it.

He just didn't want anything to happen to his husband because he didn't know if they could go through another horrible injury. The last few months had been tough on them both.

Phil was working hard at getting his body back to the way it was before the accident and John was there supporting him and making sure he and Eden were well looked after, John needed a vacation.

He just wanted to drop everything and get away for a few days, that's all he wanted right now. He wanted to spend some proper quality time with his family. Mostly Eden and Phil.

**THAT NIGHT**

John had just put Eden into bed and said goodnight and he walked into his bedroom and saw Phil on the bed relaxing.

"Baby girl asleep?" he asked John. John nodded and smiled. "Yeah she's knocked out." He said, Phil smiled at him.

John joined Phil on the bed and turned the television off. "We need to talk." John said, Phil frowned and nodded. He wondered what was going on with his husband. "What's wrong?" Phil asked, John sighed.

"I am a little unsure about you going back to training." He said, Phil sighed. "Why?" he asked. "Maybe because the last time you were in a cage made you paralysed." He said, Phil nodded.

"I get that you're scared John but I am fine and I am going to be fine." He said, John shook his head. "You don't know that for sure though do you." He said. Phil sighed.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked. "I don't know…..I am just scared and worried." John admitted.

"And I understand that but I won't give this up John. I love doing what I do." He said. "I know, I'm not asking you to give anything up…..I just want you to be careful." He said, Phil smiled at him.

"I promise I will always be careful babe." He said, John smiled, he knew the nervousness would always be there, but he knew Phil was smart, he wouldn't do anything too dangerous. He just had to trust in his husband.

**A YEAR LATER**

A lot had happened in the past year for the family, Adam and Chris were officially divorced. Adam was now happily married to Roman and they had a beautiful baby girl named Jasmine. Phil was back into fighting and was a champion and John was so proud of him. Randy had officially moved to Vegas with Dolph and Dolph was expecting their first child. Randy got to see Logan a lot though. He travelled back and forth to Denver to see his son. John and Phil were happy in their marriage Eden was now over a year old and being an amazing little girl and John had given birth to a bouncy baby boy that they named Jordan. He was everything to them. They were a happy little family. Hunter and Shawn had discussed fostering kids and were in the process of it right now.

Things were going well for the family. Tonight was a big night. Phil was defending his title against one of the best in the business Brock Lesnar. John was worried about the fight but he believed in his husband and he believed that he could do this and he could win. John was backstage as he warmed up. "Is that the guy he's facing?" he asked Chael. He nodded. "Yep, he's the biggest, toughest and baddest guy. But Punk can do this." He said. Phil had been given the name CM Punk and John loved it. John went over to his husband and kissed him. "I know you don't believe in luck, but good luck baby." He said Phil smiled and nodded and John left him alone to do his business.

He went out into the crowd and waited for the match to begin. "He'll be fine." Shawn assured him, John wasn't so sure, he really wasn't. He didn't know why but he had this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The last time John came to a live event was when Phil injured himself. Finally the music hit and Brock walked out and then Phil walked out. John nervously watched as the match went on, it was easy to see that Brock had the power advantage when it came to the fight and it worried John a lot. Phil came back at him with some strikes and put him in a submission but Brock simply powered his way out of it. John bit his nails trying to calm himself from his numerous nerves.

The fight went on and on and John could see that Phil was being worn down. He was slumped against the cage when Brock ran at him and the cage buckled under the pressure and they fell out to the side. John watched as Phil laid there, the same thing had happened once again to his husband. He went over to them and held Phil's lifeless hand and tried to get him to come around. The emergency people came and they loaded Phil up on the stretcher and stretchered him out. John and the family all drove to the hospital and waited on any news of Phil's condition. John was pacing and he had tears over his face. He couldn't believe this had happened once again and he knew it. He knew in his heart that this time was worse than the last time.

The doctor that dealt with Phil before came out and sat down with John. "Well how is he?" John asked. "I'm sorry John." He said. "What do you mean sorry?" he asked. "Phil's injury is worse than the previous one, the injury we fixed has now gotten worse because of this incident." He said. "So what does that mean?" John asked. Dr. Angle sighed. "It means there is nothing for us to do." He said, John looked at him in shock. "So he's going to die?" he asked. "No, he won't die but he will have to live in a hospital bed for the rest of his life. He has no function in his body from the neck down." He said, John couldn't believe this. "He's paralysed for good? He will never walk?" he asked him. "That's right. I am sorry, but there is nothing we can do." He said. He patted John on the shoulder and left. John couldn't believe this. He fell to his knees and sobbed his heart out. Even though his husband was alive he had lost him. Phil would never be the same after this, he wouldn't and John didn't blame him. John didn't know what he was going to do.

He had two kids, a house and now a paralysed husband how was he supposed to handle this and he wasn't even 25 yet. This was all too much. Shawn hugged his son and just held him as he sobbed. He didn't know what John was going to do he didn't. This wasn't something he ever wanted for his son ever. This was simply heart breaking.

But he guessed that's what happened when you continued to try and Tame Life.

**THE END**

**Hope you guys all enjoyed this short sequel, if you would like to see another part added on let me know and give me some ideas on what should happen and i will work on it. Thankyou for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


End file.
